Rise of The Green Arrow
by AlwaysOlicitySC
Summary: This story takes place after 3x09. Contains some spoilers from 3x10 that has been released. Oliver is alive and gets saved from the mountain. Oliver is recovering for a few months then starts training. After a year he goes back to Starling City. Felicity tries to deal with Oliver's "death" until he turns up in Starling again. Olicity story. chapter 5: Oliver returns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the new series I am starting. This tackes place after the end of 3x09. So spoiler alert to those who have not watched it. It also contains spoilers from 3x10, some of the spoilers that have been released. My brother gave me the idea and I decided to wright this series. Thanks Eric! **

**Sorry for any errors! Please review! **

**I do not own this, it belongs to its respected owners**

"**Oliver Queen is dead"**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

April 2014

"Alfred I need to go to Starling City. I will not interfere unless I have to. The Arrow will need help. There are rumors that the League of Assassins and men with superhuman strength. He might need help." Bruce says opening the door to the Bat cave. "Master Bruce, I support your decision but what do you really know about The Arrow? What if you two cross paths?" Alfred says walking with Bruce to the computers.

"I have done research on him, he recently stopped just killing people and he is a hero. I will also keep my distance and just observe, Alfred." Bruce says sitting in front of his computer. "Just observation Alfred."

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>On the mountain<strong>

"Just observation, hay sir?" Alfred says over the coms. "I am taking him to Gotham to recover. Then I will train him." Bruce says walking on the cliff towards Oliver's body. "Alfred, get the med bay ready so long. The cold is keeping him alive." Bruce says examining his injures. Bruce presses a button and the Bat Wing arrives. "Yes sir." Alfred says. "He is loaded and we are in bound." Bruce says piloting the Bat Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>In Starling City<strong>

Felicity was sitting in the foundry looking at the Salmon Ladder. **"And the second thing?" "I love you." **She keeps replaying it in her mind. "why did I just stand there? Why did I not say it back?" she asks turning to look at the Arrow suit. "He will be back before you know it." Diggle says walking into the foundry. "He told me he loved me before he left. I wanted to say it back but I just stood there." Felicity says still looking at the suit. "You can, when he gets back." Dig says walking over to her. "It has only been 24 hours." Dig says reassuring her. "I will, then I will convince him to give us a chance." Felicity says turning to face Diggle.

* * *

><p>Felicity was sitting working on the computers when she heard the Foundry door open. "Felicity." Felicity hears Oliver call her name and she turns. "Oliver! Your back!" Felicity says running to Oliver and puts her arms around his neck. "I love you Oliver! I should have told you before you left… but I could not get the words out… I love you!" Felicity says pulling away just enough to see his face. "I love you too, Felicity Smoak." Oliver leans in and kisses her. The kiss is passionate and makes her want more. She pushes him against the wall and puts her arms around his neck and runs her hands through his hair. He in return puts his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.<p>

Felicity sits up from her bed and realizes it was only a dream. She looks over at the clock and see it is 03:30 in the morning. "Damn you Oliver!" Felicity says getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"How is he doing sir?" Alfred says walking to the med bay where Oliver was lying on the bed. "Stable. He will be fine." Bruce says checking on him. "Sir I must ask, why are you going throw all this trouble for a man you do not really know?" Alfred says moving closer to Bruce. "He gave up so much to protect his city and the people he cares about. I saw a little of myself in him. I need to help him." Bruce says looking down at Oliver. "I see sir. I will add him in whatever way I can." Alfred says leaving the room.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce says before Alfred walks throw the door. Alfred just nods and walks through the door. "Felicity." Oliver says in a low voice. "Don't worry before you know it you will be with her again." Bruce says putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Felicity." Oliver whispers once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"It is time to face facts! It has been 3 days already! Oliver did not make it, he is not coming back! We need to honor him by taking Merlyn down!" Roy shouts towards Dig. "We don't know that Roy! Oliver would never want us to take Merlyn down in revenge. He will come back, I know it!" Felicity says standing up from her desk.

"Roy, Felicity is right about us not acting in revenge." Diggle says walking closer to Roy and putting his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Felicity, we need to look at the facts, it has been 3 days with no word from Oliver. I know how you felt about him but you have to accept that he probably did not make it." Dig says walking closer to Felicity wanting to give her a hug. "No! You are both wrong! I know he is alive, I can feel it!" Felicity shouts then pushes past Dig and leaves the Foundry. "I will find you Oliver and I will bring you home to me!" Felicity thinks to herself and gets in her car and drives home.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

Felicity is in the Foundry on the coms with Dig and Roy, who are in the field taking down some drug lords. Felicity hears someone enter the Foundry. She turns with excitement hoping to see Oliver. She turns and sees Merlyn. "What the hell do you want?!" Felicity says with an angry tone. "I am here to tell you that, Oliver Queen is dead." Merlyn says smirking.

He takes a sword and puts it on the table. "He died an honorable death. Now Thea and you are both safe and…" Before Merlyn can finish Felicity cuts him off. "Get the hell out of here right now, you sick slimy waste of a human being!" Felicity shouts and points to the door. He turns and walks to the door. "I see why he loved you." Merlyn says opening the door. "Get out!" Felicity shouts.

Diggle and Roy rush into the Foundry after Felicity went off coms and did not come back on. Felicity was standing looking at the sword Merlyn placed on the table, tears running down her face. "Felicity?" Dig says walking over to her. "Merlyn was here." Felicity says still looking at the sword. "What! Are you hurt? What did he want?" Roy says walking over to Felicity.

"To give us that." Felicity says and points to the sword. "To tell us Oliver is dead." Felicity says with tears running down her face. "What?" Dig says as tears start to fill his eyes. "Maybe Merlyn is just making us think that. Are we sure it is Oliver's blood?" Roy says walking to the table looking at the sword. "Oliver is not dead! I know it! He can't be! I never told him how I felt!" Felicity says falling to her knees crying. Diggle drops to his knees and pulls Felicity into his arms and they both cry uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"He is starting to wake up Alfred!" Bruce says running over to Oliver. "About time! It has been two weeks sir! His restraints are in place and secured." Alfred says entering the med bay. Oliver starts to move, his eyes start to open. "Where am I? Who are you two?" Oliver asks in a sleepy tone. "I am Alfred, I am at you service Mr. Oliver Queen" Alfred says with a smile. "I am Bruce Wayne." Bruce says smiling.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Oliver says more awake. "Well you are at my mansion, technically under it. Welcome to the Wayne mansion. We got you off the mountain and brought you here." Bruce says sitting on the chair next to him. "What do you want with me?" Oliver says with anger in his voice and pulls at the restraints.

"I am going help you recover and then train you to face Ra's al Ghul." Bruce says looking at Oliver. "I don't need your help! I need to get back home!" Oliver says in and angry tone. "Well in that case I will take you home. You should know before we go that if the league even thinks you are still alive and are protecting the city again, they will take Thea and the women you love, Felicity. They will use them to get to you. If I train you will be able to fight Ra's and win. You sister and the women you love will be safe." Bruce says standing up from his chair.

"How do you know about Felicity?" Oliver says making fists and pulls at the restraints again. "Well long story, short version you said her name in your sleep." Bruce says crossing his arms. "Why would I trust you? You tied me to a bed!" Oliver says glaring at Bruce. "For your own safety. Here I will take it off." Bruce says starting to untie him.

"How can you be sure I will not kill you if you untie me?" Oliver says glaring at Bruce who untied his left hand. "First you are not a killer anymore and second I am capable of taking care of myself. The faster you train the sooner you can go home to Felicity, knowing you can protect her." Bruce says as he moves away after untying Oliver's right hand. "What makes you can defeat Ra's?" Oliver says sitting up. "Because he trained me." Bruce says crossing his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"I still cannot believe he is really dead." Felicity says in a sad voice. "I can't believe it ether but the amount of blood on the sword, it being a match to his blood and him being gone for 2 weeks already. Felicity are you sure you want to be in the Foundry right now? Why don't you take a few days off Arrow business and go home?" Dig says putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ok, I will see you soon, Dig." Felicity says leaving the Foundry.

Felicity drives to Palmer Technologies. She goes to her office and sits on her chair looking out of the window. Ray walks into her office. "Hey! I wanted to talk to you about the A.T.O.M suit. Felicity are you ok?" Ray asks when he notices her just looking out the water and ignoring him. "Do you ever wish you could have one more moment with Anna? To tell her how much you love her, hold her in your arms once more, kiss her one last time and tell her sorry you could not save her." Felicity says still looking out the window.

"All the time." Ray says with a sad tone. "I take it someone close to you, passed away." Ray says sitting in the chair in front of her desk. "The man I loved. I wish I could just have one more moment. I wish I could have told him how I felt before he… he told me he loved me and I never said it back." Felicity starts crying again. "It gets better. You should take some time off. Spend some time with your family and friends. Take as much time as you need." Ray says leaving her office. "I need to talk to Thea." Felicity thought to herself and leaves her office to go to Verdant, knowing Thea would be there.

* * *

><p>Felicity walks into Verdant and notices Thea at the bar. Felicity rushes over and taps on her shoulder. "Oh hay Felicity! What can I get you?" Thea says turning to face Felicity. "Nothing for me. You should probably get one for yourself. I need to see you in private now… to talk to you about Oliver no other reason. Please Thea." Felicity says with a very serious tone. "Ok, follow me." Thea says hearing the seriousness in her tone. Thea walk towards the office. "Roy, cover for me will you. Felicity and I need to talk." Thea says just before she walks up the stairs. "Sure." Roy says looking at Felicity confused.<p>

"I have no idea where my brother is Felicity. He disappeared Christmas eve. I have not heard from him." Thea says closing the door behind Felicity. "I know." Felicity says with sadness in her voice. "Please tell me he is ok, he is with you." Thea says walking closer to Felicity. "No Thea, he is not." Felicity says dropping her head when tears running start down her face. "Felicity do you know something I don't." Thea says putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"A lot. Can you meet me down stars tomorrow at 11:00?" Felicity asks looking up at Thea. "Sure." Thea says pulling Felicity into a hug. "My brother cared a lot about you." Thea says still hugging her. "I cared a lot about him as well." Felicity says with tears running down her eyes. "You love my brother, don't you?" Thea says as she pulls back to look into Felicity's eyes. "Yes, I do Thea. I will see you tomorrow at 11:00. I will tell you about Oliver." Felicity says with a small smile. "I will be here." Thea says with a smile. "See you then." Felicity says leaving the office.

Felicity pulls out her phone and texts Diggle and Roy. **"Meet me at the Foundry tomorrow at 10:30. It is very important!" **Felicity sends it and a few minutes later gets a texts back from Dig **"will be there" **Then Roy texts her **"you got it"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? You want more? Review and tell me what you think. You are free to give suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for only updating now but yesterday I got my school results from last year and also I just passed my learners licence so i was hanging out with my friends and did not have time to post it. So Bruce's backstory in this FanFiction is taken from the movie Batman Begins, Arkham City game and my own imagination. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and review! So I hope you like it! **

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Chapter 2: History**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starling city<strong>

"Felicity, sorry we late. What is so important?" Dig asks entering the Foundry with Roy. "I am going to tell Thea. I am going to tell her Oliver was the Arrow, how much of a hero he was, that he is now…dead, but I will not tell her that her father was involved or that he made her kill Sara." Felicity says walking over to where Diggle and Roy are standing. "Felicity are you sure?" Roy says shocked by the news. "Yes. I will tell her, all you two do is stand there." Felicity says looking at both of them. "Ok." Dig says moving out of Felicity's way.

Felicity goes into Verdant and sees Thea sitting at the bar. "Hey Thea." Felicity says as she goes and stands next to her. "Hey Felicity, can I get you something to drink, on the house?" Thea says turning to look at Felicity. "No thanks. Sorry I could not talk last night I got a bit emotional." Felicity says looking at the ground then back at Thea. "No problem. There is no one here now so you can talk to me." Thea says putting her hand on Felicity's arm.

"Thea what I am about to tell you and show you…well just promise me that you will wait for me to finish telling you everything before you do anything drastic." Felicity says with a serious tone. "I promise. What do you know about Oliver that I don't?" Thea says with a serious tone. "Follow me." Felicity says walking towards the door to the basement. "First of all your brother, he saved this city and me. Oliver was a hero." Felicity enters the code and leads her down the stairs. "Thea your brother was The Arrow." Felicity says as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

Thea looks around the room seeing Roy and Diggle standing in the middle of the room. "You all knew about this. You were all part of this?" Thea says looking at the three of them. "Yes, I first met Oliver when he brought me a bullet ridden laptop and a lame explanation. The night The Arrow "attracted" your mother 3 years ago. I found out Oliver was The Arrow. Your mother shot him, he came to me and asked me to bring him here. Since then I have helped him." Felicity says leading Thea to where Dig and Roy were standing.

"And you also fell in love with him then." Thea says smiling at Felicity. "I honestly liked him from when we met. Oliver never told you to keep you safe." Felicity says with a small smile. "Well I have been keeping secrets from him as well lately." Thea says then walks closer to The Arrow suit. "Where is Oliver?" Thea says and turns to look at the team.

"He is dead, Thea." Roy says looking at the ground. "I am so sorry Thea." Felicity says and walks closer to her. "Thea, one of The Arrows enemies did something and The Arrow took the blame and had to go and fight a very dangerous man and he was killed." Felicity says standing in front of Thea and tears starts running down her face. Thea starts crying and pulls Felicity into a hug. "Who did it? I need to know." Thea says still holding onto Felicity.

"It does not matter Thea. He will never bother any of us ever again." Felicity says gently rubbing her hand up and down Thea's back to comfort her. "I want to join the team! I want to honor my brother." Thea says pulling away from Felicity. "Absolutely not! Your brother wanted you safe and far away from this kind of life." Felicity says crossing her arms. "Felicity, I need to do this." Thea says with a very serious tone. Felicity looks at the other two members then at Thea. "Well, it is your life and your choice. But if you want to do this, then you cannot tell anyone, especially your father. If you do, I will find out and then… let's just says you will hate how it ends." Felicity says glaring at Thea. "It was my father wasn't it." Thea looks at all of them.

"Yes, your father drugged you and made you kill Sara. Sara was a member of the League of Assassins. The League wanted justice for her death. Your father took a video of you killing Sara. The league will kill you if they ever found out so Oliver said he killed Sara and ended up having a duel with Ra's al Ghul. Ra's killed him but Malcolm is the reason he is dead." Roy says looking at Thea then at Felicity. "Roy!" Felicity shouts and turns to face him. "She had the right to know that her own brother sacrificed himself for her and the reason why he had to!" Roy shouts back at Felicity. "I have to go! I will see you all later." Thea says and walk to the door. "Where are you going?" Dig asks turning to look at her. "To give my father a piece of my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"What do you mean Ra's trained you!" Oliver says glaring at Bruce. "Calm down, let me tell you the story. Alfred will you please get us some lunch." Bruce says turning to look at Alfred. "Yes sir." Alfred says then leaves the room. "You should lie down on the bed. Your injury's need to heal properly and they can't if you sit like that." Bruce walks over to the chair next to the bed and Oliver glares at Bruce for another moment then lies back down. "AHH!" Oliver shouts when he feels a sharp pain in right lung where the sward went throw his body.

"Here let me give you some more of this stuff. It will help with the pain." Bruce says taking a syringe from the table next to him. "No thanks." Oliver says looking up at the celling clearly in pain. "If I wanted you dead I would not have went all the way to that damn mountain!" Bruce says then inserts the liquid into his arm. "Thank you Bruce, I am sorry but as yourself I am slow to trust." Oliver says looking at him. "How do you know I am slow to trust?" Bruce says sitting back down. "You were in the league." Oliver says turning his head to look at Bruce who was sitting on the chair next to him.

"Ok, let me tell you how I ended up getting trained by Ra's. Everything started when I was a little boy. I was playing around in the backyard and fell into a hole. While I was stuck down there, I was attracted by bats. A few minutes later my dad showed up and got me out. A few weeks later my father took my mom and I to the opera. There were bats in the play. I got terrified so I asked my parents if we could leave. So we left at went throw the door to the ally. We were walking towards the street when a man came out of nowhere with a gun. He wanted their money and jewelry. We gave it to him but he still shot my parents in front of me." Bruce says then turns his head to Alfred who just walk in to the room.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce says taking the plate from Alfred. "My pleasure sir." Alfred says sitting on a chair opposite Bruce. "Anyways as I was saying, after that I was lost. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill him but someone else did it for me. After that I travel the world seeing what it was like to have nothing. I ended up in prison. Then Ra's found me and he took me in as his son. He never had a son and always wanted one but he only two daughters, Nyssa and Talia. Ra's wife was murdered. That is what got the league really up and going before that Ra's was already a killer. His family was killed by a rebel group, he killed the person who killed them after that he was never the same.

So he trained me to take over the league. I fell in love with his daughter Talia, he of course gave us his blessing because I would then be truly part of the family. One person was not happy about it, Nyssa. She was jealous that I was going to take over the league and that I was in love with her sister and not her. Talia and I were sent on a mission to assassinate a man. Talia arrived home before me, she found the place decorated with candles and rose petals, she assumed it was me. There was food laid out on the table, she ate it and died from poison. I was blamed but I would never kill the women I love. Nyssa killed her accidentally, I was supposed to be home before her, it was supposed to kill me but I went to pick up her gift I had made for her. So I banished.

I came home and now I fight to protect my city." Bruce says looking at Oliver. "We not all that different then are we. When does my training start?" Oliver asks looking back at the celling. "Only in a few months' time. You need to recover properly first, so you have to do as I say when I say you must do it. Are you still in?" Bruce says smirking. "Yes, I want to start training as soon as possible." Oliver says look at Bruce.

A women walks into the room with Oliver's belongs, that he took with him to fight Ra's. "This is Barbra." Bruce says walking over to her. "These belong to you." She says and gives it to him. "Could you do me a favor Bruce?" Oliver says looking at the items. "Sure." Bruce says walking closer. "Give this to Felicity Smoak, she works at Palmer Technologies and I will give you her address. Take this to her and say "Oliver Queen wants you to have this" say nothing else and leave. Please can you do that for me?" Oliver asks look helpless at Bruce. "Barbra take my jet and leave as soon as you can and deliver this to Miss Smoak." Bruce says passing her the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"Where are you?! We need to talk right now!" Thea shouts as she walks into Malcolm's apartment. "Thea, what's wrong?" Malcolm says walking down the stairs. "Oliver is dead because of you! You are one sick psychopath! You know what take your money and my stupid apartment! I will pay the money back to you for the club. Stay out of my life!" Thea says throwing her apartment keys at him and the credit cards he gave her. "Thea, wait let me explain." Malcolm says walking closer to her. "I do not want to hear it!" Thea says then leaves and slams the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Thea walks into The Foundry. "Are you ok?" Roy asks seeing her coming down the stairs. "Fine! Felicity could I stay at your place for a few days?" Thea asks walking over to Felicity at her. "Sure. I was just heading home. You can come with me." Felicity says picking up her bag. "Sure thanks." Thea says following her. "See you guys tomorrow." Felicity says heading to the door. "See you." Dig and Roy says together watching the girls leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Felicity arrives home with Thea after a silent ride home. "Here we are." Felicity says stopping the car. They both get out and walk to the door. Felicity walks unlocks the door and walks inside flipping the light for the switch. Felicity notices a person in her living room. "Who the hell are you?" Felicity asks glaring at the person. "Who I am does not matter. Miss Smoak, Oliver Queen wants you to have this." Barbra says putting the bag on the ground and walks to the door. "Wait don't you mean wanted me to have this?" Felicity says looking at her. "I know what I said." Barbra says and leaves. "She said wants not wanted." Felicity says looking at Thea confused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me or give me your suggestions. Next chapter Felicity and Oliver start training and chapter 4 Oliver returns to Starling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited. I really love the support i am getting from this FanFiction, you are all Awesome! So chapter 4 Oliver returns, it is a really cool chapter so far. I put a small part of the next chapter at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! Sorry for any errors.**

**Chapter 3: Time to train**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to the respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"She said wants not wanted." Felicity says looking at Thea confused. "Do you think he is maybe still alive?" Thea asks looking just as confused. "I don't know. Let's check the bag maybe there is something that we could use." Felicity walks to the bag and empty's it onto the floor. "He took all this with him." Felicity looks at the items on her floor. They sit on the floor and look throw the items. "Wait, here is a note." Thea says picking it up.<p>

"Read it." Felicity says looking at her. "Ok, it is addressed to you. You should read it." Thea says handing Felicity the note. Thea stands up and walks into the kitchen. **"Dear Felicity, I love you so much. I wish this could be different, I want to be with you every hour, minute and second of the day for the rest of our lives. If you are reading this note then I am no longer there with you. I never wanted you to read this stupid note. I wanted to tell you in person how much I loved you, how badly I have wanted to kiss you over the past few years or to hold you in my arms. Felicity you were the best thing to ever happen to a broken guy like me. You turned me into a HERO. You will always be my girl Felicity. Love Oliver." **Felicity starts crying then runs to her room and slams the door shut.

"Felicity?" Thea says when she sees Felicity run to the room and slams the door shut. Thea walks to her door and knocks. "Felicity, are you ok?" Thea asks in a low voice. "Go away! I want to be alone." Felicity says with sadness in her tone. Thea opens the door and walks to the bed were Felicity was crying into her pillow. "Felicity, it is gonna be ok." Thea says sitting on the bed next to her. "No it won't!" Felicity says handing Thea the note. "I loved him! I never told him that Thea! Now he is dead and I will never get the chance!" Felicity says sitting up and looks at Thea. Thea reads the note and puts her arms around her to comfort her. "I am so sorry." Thea says as she starts to cry as well.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months after Oliver left to fight Ra's<strong>

"It has been 5 months." Roy says jumping back from Thea's attack. "She loved him and never got to tell him. Oliver was the one to her, her knight in shining armor, her price. She is gonna grieve." Thea says looking at Roy. "Thea, all she does is work, she barely sleep and hardly eats. We need to do something." Roy says looking at Thea. "Not even Berry could get throw to her Roy, what are you gonna do?" Dig says from his seat where he is watching them train. "I can help her. I know what to do." Thea says looking at Dig. "What?" Dig says standing up. "I will train her to fight." Thea says walking over and picking up her phone to call Felicity.

"Train her how to fight? Thea, babe we have tried, she is not a fighter." Roy says walking closer to her. "I will train her. She needs this." Thea says and calls Felicity. "Liz, meet me at The Foundry after work." Thea says with a serious tone. "Ok, what wrong?" Felicity replies. "Nothing yet, just please meet me." Thea says drinking some water. "Ok. See you soon." Felicity says then puts the phone down. "Roy, I need you to cover for me at Verdant tonight, Dig go home and spend some time with your family. Laurel is out of town so she will not bother us tonight." Thea says looking at the two men.

* * *

><p>Felicity walks into The Foundry but does not see Thea. "Thea? Are you here?" Felicity shouts looking around. "Felicity, I can help you. You have not been yourself since Oliver died. I can help you." Thea says walking out of the shadows towards Felicity. "I am fine, Thea." Felicity says annoyed. "No you are not. I can help you, I can give you a way to truly honor Oliver's memory." Thea says crossing her arms. "How?" Felicity asks walking closer to Thea.<p>

Thea runs up to her and punches her throw the face. Felicity falls to the ground. "Thea?! What the hell are you doing?" Felicity shouts holing her face where Thea hit her. "Training you to fight!" Thea says and goes to hit her again. Felicity rolls out of the way and pushes herself up and runs to Thea's weapons and grabs her sword and points it at Thea. "I don't know what has gotten into you Thea, but stop." Felicity says with a serious tone. "Now your training can start. We start with fitness. It is time to train." Thea says smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"Bruce it has been 5 months! You said two days ago you were going to start training me and all we have done is some fitness exercises. When does the real training start?!" Oliver says as he continues hitting the boxing bag. "Oliver, you were out of action for 5 months you have to fist get back into shape before I can train you." Bruce says from the the chair he is sitting on watching Oliver. "How long will it take you to train me?" Oliver asks as he stops hitting the bag and looks at Bruce. "To fight with a sword properly, 1 month. To teach how to be more than just The Arrow, 6 months all together. What do you want to get back home that badly?" Bruce says smirking.

"Fine, teach me to be more than just The Arrow, I need to be more. And yes, I want to get back to Felicity that badly. Even if she is probably safer now, maybe I should not go back." Oliver says looking down at the ground. "Oliver, you love her and she loves you. I still blame myself for Talia's death, but I never regret the time we had together. If I could change us being together, I would not change a moment of it." Bruce says walking over to Oliver. "Mister Oliver, once a man told me **"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone- we find it with another."**" Alfred says walking onto the platform where Oliver was training. "What is that supposed to mean, Alfred" Oliver says looking up at Alfred.

"Well, in my opinion. We are all descent to be with a special person, to share our lives with. We only find the true meaning of life by living it to the fullest and when we are with that special person. Just something to think about." Alfred says looking at both Oliver and Bruce.

"Thanks Alfred." Oliver says turning to continue to hit the boxing bag harder than before. "When can I start going in the field with you?" Oliver asks continuing to punch the bag. "When you suit arrives." Bruce says smirking. "Please do not tell me you going to go steal my suit out of "The Arrow Cave" as you call it?" Oliver asks turning to look at Bruce. "No. I want the League to think you dead. That will lead them to think otherwise. I had one made for you. Plus you will be working with Batman, you need to fit the part." Bruce says smirking. "Cool." Oliver says turning to punch the bag. "Wait, time to take this outside. Challenge, run the obstacle course set up for you and perform at least 10 tricks and come back here in under 20 minutes. If you win, you will get a surprise." Bruce says walking towards his computers. "I done it in just over ten last time, what is the difference?" Oliver asks drinking some water and following Bruce to the computer. "You will see." Bruce says smirking.

"Your time starts now!" Bruce says and Oliver runs and jumps off the platform and sprints to the exit leading to the gardens of the mansion. "Sir do you really think now is the best time for this?" Alfred asks as they watch Oliver on the cameras. "Yes. He needs this for us to continue." Bruce says carefully watching Oliver. Oliver jumps over a fence with ease then climbs onto a small outside shack and runs on top of it. Oliver flips off the roof and runs to the next wall. As he jumps over it two dogs are waiting for him.

Oliver runs and jumps on the wall. Oliver runs along the wall when he suddenly gets pulled off of the wall. "What the?" Oliver says hitting the ground. The man tries to kick Oliver in the face but Oliver rolls out of the way, jumps up and kicks him to the side of the head. "Not that badly done, wouldn't you say Master Bruce." Alfred says looking at the monitor. "Yes, he is ready to begin." Bruce says looking at Alfred. "The Bat Wing is ready when you are sir." Alfred says looking at Bruce. Oliver runs into the room a few minutes later. "Really! Dogs, goons and traps!" Oliver says walking over to Bruce. "Had to shake things up. "19 minutes and 10 seconds. Nice, come on get in, it is time for your surprise." Bruce say leading Oliver to the Bat Wing. "You not going to change Bats?" Oliver asks following Bruce. "Don't need it." Bruce says climbing in.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"Wow you are out of shape Felicity!" Thea says watching Felicity on the training mat doing pushups. "Well I normally do not work out like this." Felicity says stopping to look at Thea. "That is enough for tonight. See you at 5 tomorrow morning here, don't even think about being late or not showing up." Thea says walking past her and leaving. "Would never dream of it." Felicity says flopping down onto the mats. Felicity changes and heads home.

"Ok, take the blindfold off." Bruce tells Oliver looking at him. "Where are we Bru… Felicity? She is ok, she is still as beautiful as when I first saw her." Oliver says looking out the window. She just pulled into her driveway and walked towards her Apartment. "Thank you Bruce, I needed this." Oliver says looking at Felicity walk into her apartment. "You're welcome. You will see her in 6 months' time again." Bruce says looking at Oliver. "See you soon, Felicity." Oliver says as Bruce dives off.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**4 months later**

"Ok Oliver. You will be blindfolded for the next part. You need to use all of your senses if you hope to move on to the next training course." Bruce says handing him a blindfold. Bruce walks one side and picks up a small wooden stick. "This is for you Felicity." Oliver said in a whisper so no one could hear him. Oliver puts on the blindfold and starts the training lesson. After about 10 hits to Oliver's body he gets the hang of it and dodges all the hits.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"Wow Felicity, you have come so far in the past 4 months. Soon you can join us in the field." Thea says passing Felicity a towel. "Good! I want to get out there and truly honor his memory!" Felicity says taking the towel. "You still working on your suit?" Thea asks sitting down on a chair. "You bet I am, almost done. Come on, I have more martial arts to learn." Felicity say dropping the towel. "Ok. Try this." Thea says running up the side of one of the pillars and flipping backwards landing on the ground and the doing a spinning roundhouse kick. "Easy." Felicity says then runs up the side of the wall and doing a back flip then landing going into a roundhouse kick then does another roundhouse kick.

"Nice! Next challenge" Thea says walking over to get Oliver's old bow. Roy walks into the Foundry seeing them training. "Hey girls!" Roy says walking over to his gear. "Just in time! Grab your bow and a few Arrows." Thea says standing at the computer desk. "Felicity, stand there. Try and catch or dodge the arrows." Thea says pointing at the place Felicity must stand. "Ready." Felicity says standing where Thea pointed. "Are you sure about this?" Rot asks nervously. "Yes. Shoot 5 seconds after me." Thea ordered pointing the arrow at Felicity. Thea shoots and Felicity tries to dodge but it grasses her arm. "Try again." Felicity says getting into position.

Roy takes aim and shoots. Felicity dodges out of the way this time. Thea then takes aim and shoots. Felicity this time catches it and throws it to the ground. Roy throws a small arrow at Felicity. Felicity catches it, spins around and throws it back at Roy. Roy jumps out the way. The arrow fly's and hits the target behind Roy in the center. "What the?! Felicity that was incredible!" Roy says standing up and looking at the target. "One last one." Thea says taking aim and firing the arrow. Felicity runs up the side of the wall does a flip and lands on the ground. "Nice dodge Liz!" Thea says putting the bow away. "I did not dodge it." Felicity says showing them the arrow she caught. "Epic!" Thea said looking at Felicity. "Awesome!" Roy says walking over to Felicity. "Thanks! I was on YouTube checking out clips and I kind of calculated how to do it." Felicity says putting the arrow on the table. "Cool!" Thea says walking over to Felicity.

The computers beeps and Felicity walks over to the computers. "I made an alert for if any news comes out about that archer, in Gotham. The Police are calling him… The Dark Archer?" Felicity says turning to look at Thea and Roy. "What? Is Malcolm in Gotham City?" Thea says walking to the computers. "No. he is still here in Starling. This archer help the city, there was a prison escape tonight. He caught all inmates and handed them over to the police. He has also stopped one or two other criminal activities, like stopping a bomb from blowing up the police station." Felicity says pointing to the screen.

"So why do they call him Dark Archer then?" Roy asks moving over to Thea. "He is dressed in black and uses black arrows. The police found out about The Dark Archer in Starling and thought it was the same person only he switched sides to the good guys." Diggle says walking into The Foundry with Lyla, Ray and Laurel. "Looks like Oliver inspired more people than we thought." Laurel says walking over to the others. "I wish I could have known him better." Ray says looking at Oliver's suit still on display. "Well, I will keep an eye on him. So since it is almost a year, why do we not celebrate his life on Christmas all together here?" Felicity asks turning to look at the team. "Awesome idea!" Thea says putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"So Felicity think of any cool names yet?" Ray says looking over at her. "Yes, I do. The Encrypter." Felicity says moving to the Solomon Ladder. "Nice, weapons?" Dig says sitting on Felicity's chair. "You will see soon enough." Felicity says smirking. "Guys, can I have a few minutes alone, I want to train for a bit on my own. I will call you guys if anything happens." Felicity says with a serious tone. "Sure. Roy and I will patrol section A, Ray and Laurel section B and Dig you and Lyla can go home to Sara." Thea says grabbing her gear. "Whatever you say, Arrow girl!" Roy says grabbing his gear. Everyone grabs their things and leaves.

Felicity walks to Oliver's suit. Tears start running down her face. "I miss you so much. I am doing all of this for you, to honor your memory." Felicity says walking to the Solomon Ladder. Felicity is at the top before she knows it and drops down. Felicity then climbs up the side of the ladder and gets the bar and drops it to the ground. Felicity flips backwards and lands on the ground. "Don't worry Oliver, by the end of the week I will be in the field, kicking bad guy butts and keeping our city safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"Well, all prisoners are back in their cozy cells." Oliver says walking into the Bat cave. "So Batman, how did you do?" Oliver says smirking. "Stopped Joker from killing 50 people." Bruce says crossing his arms. "Looks like someone needs to talk." Oliver points to the monitor. "Let's go then!" Bruce says walking over to his Bat Wing. "Oliver climbs into the co-pilot seat. The fly to the police station and jump out. Batman glides down and Olive shoots an arrow to the radio tower and swing onto the roof.

"Batman, Archer, we have a problem. Penguin is selling high tech, military weapons to Joker's men and whoever else can afford it. There are also shipments to other location, Starling City and Central City. We need your help." Gordon says handing Batman a file. "We will take care of it." Batman says then calls the Bat Wing. They both shoot cables and fly off the roof and retract the cables and climb into the Bat Wing. "I am going to Starling City, you can go to Central after we take care of Joker and Penguin." Oliver says as they get into the Bat Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please review! I love the suggestions you all have given me and I will try and incorporate it. As I said here is what you can expect in chapter 4:**

**Oliver uses the opportunity to sneak up behind Felicity. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in close to him, he then kisses her on the neck. Felicity reacts buy elbowing him in the abdomen then throwing him over her shoulder onto the ground, then she pins him to the ground. Oliver puts his hands up to show he will not do anything. The others turn when they hear the noise and get ready to fight an intruder. Once they see Oliver on the ground they all freeze. "Hey easy Felicity. It is just me, Oliver. I am alive, I am back. By the way, when did you learn how to do that?" Oliver asks with a confused expression. "This is a dream… you are not real… you're dead!" Felicity says letting go and backing away slowly. "I am real Felicity. I can prove it!" Oliver says standing up smiling at Felicity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the amazing respose to the FanFiction! Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, read and favorited this story. All of you really make my day! So the this chapter was supposed to be where Oliver's return but due to the suggestions I received and the fact that everyone wants to see Felicity kick some butt, specifically Oliver's, Oliver will return in the next chapter, this chapter is a bit longer than the others so enjoy! And sorry that I postponed Oliver's return. Sorry for any errors.**

**Chapter 4: The Encrypter**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"Oliver, I know you want to see your friends and Felicity again, but if they know you are alive then our plan to train you and turn you into something more than just The Arrow is not gonna work." Bruce says walking to his computer system. "Bruce, I will be in my archer suit, so they will not see my face and I will be using a voice modifier, they will never know it is me! We can't go to Central and Starling to do it ourselves, by then the guns will be distributed. We take care of Joker and Penguin tonight then go to Central and Starling." Oliver says pulling his hood down.

"Fine, but they cannot know you are alive. No one! I will talk to The Flash. You can convince your team. But we cannot leave tomorrow, the festival starts tomorrow, the two day festival. It is the perfect target for bad guys in Gotham. I need you help to protect Gotham. The guns will only arrive there Monday so if we only leave Friday it will be fine." Bruce says turning to face Oliver. "Fine! What city has a festival on a Wednesday and Thursday anyway?" Oliver asks taking a seat looking at the monitors.

"To celebrate the day Gotham came together to fight crime, corruption and poverty. The day people stood up for the city they love." Bruce says sitting on the other chair waiting for the search to finish. "Really? There is still crime, corruption, and even more greed and poverty than before." Oliver says shaking his head. "It was started after my parents died, they did everything they could to turn this city into a better place for all. Some did not like it so there was a huge war in the streets. It is to honor the fallen." Bruce says looking at the monitor. "Sorry." Oliver says with sincerity.

"Search is done. They are at the courthouse. Let's go." Bruce says standing up and walking towards the Bat Wing. "Sir shall I warm up supper? You are both human and you both need to eat." Alfred says walking to the Bat Wing. "Not now Alfred. We have to stop them from distributing those weapons and find out where they got them." Bruce says climbing into the Bat Wing. "We will eat when we get back, Alfred." Oliver says then climbs into the Bat Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"Well here it is. My epic suit!" Felicity lays it on the table. "Cool, get dressed, we are go on patrol." Thea says putting her arm around Felicity's shoulder. "Cool, I will be back in a sec." Felicity says heading to the back. Felicity walks into the room wearing a dark blue leather suit. Only her neck and head are exposed. Her hair is down and she has a dark blue domino mask on her face. Under her left hand she had a small screen. She is wearing a belt with different pouches attached to it. With two nunchucks that hang from either side of the belt.

"Wow Felicity! You look dangerous!" Laurel says looking at her suit. "Oliver would have loved to see you in this. He would not have been able to concentrate on the mission." Roy says and everyone laughs. "He would be proud Felicity." Dig says walking over and giving her a hug. "Time to kick some bad guy butt." Felicity says walking towards the door. "Wait, what is in the pouches?" Ray asks before Felicity gets to the door.

"Oh. Flash bangs, sleeping gas, smoke bombs and this is a taser gun that can be modified into a grappling gun…oh and throwing stars." Felicity says showing the items. "Cool! You guys take section B, Dig and Ray take section A, Laurel you take section D and I will take C. I am so happy we split the city into different sections, it makes life so much easier." Roy says grabbing his gear. "Best idea yet! If you guys need anything hacked let me know. I can hack from here." Felicity says holding up her right hand. "Let's go Team Arrow!" Felicity says leaving with Thea.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"Can we leave now?" Oliver walks into the kitchen Friday morning. "Oh, good morning to you to! Yes after breakfast." Bruce says then takes a sip of coffee. "Fine." Oliver says with disappointment in his tone. "Ok, so here is what is gonna happen, I will send an alert to the computer. They will go to this location." Bruce says putting down a map and pictures of a building. "I will do the same in Central with The Flash, he will go to a building close to Star Labs" Bruce says looking up at Oliver. "You will give them this and tell them to give it to Felicity. She will be able to locate it and they can take care of it." Bruce says handing Oliver a memory stick. "Let's do this!" Oliver says taking the stick.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"So what makes you think I will help you hack your father's phone?" Felicity says walking down the stairs of the foundry with Laurel and Thea. "First of all, you are the best hacker in the world, second I have a right to know who my father is dating." Laurel says looking at Felicity. "It is none of our business Laurel. Your dad can go out with whoever he wants to." Thea says shaking her head. The computers start beeping.

Felicity walks over to the computer and types on the keyboard. "Oh no, this is so not good!" Felicity says then sits down on her chair. "What is it?" Laurel asks walking closer. "Someone hacked into our system… and by our system I mean our computer system." Felicity says typing on the keyboard. "What? How? What did they do in our computer system?" Thea says walking over to Felicity. "They did nothing?" Felicity says confused. "Wait, there is an encrypted massage here." Felicity says still confused.

**Ocean harbor, warehouse 15, midnight. All team members to be there T.A. **"What the? This person wants us to meet at the harbor, the whole team. It is signed T.A?" Felicity says turning to look at Thea and Laurel. "T.A?" Laurel asks confused. "Wait a minute! T.A!" Thea says excited. "What?" Felicity asks confused.

Thea walks to the computer and presses a few buttons on the keyboard till an article of The Dark Archer in Gotham City pops up. "T.A, The Archer. It must be him! He wants to see us." Thea says crossing her arms. The rest of the team walk into the room seeing the three girls looking at each other confused. "Hey girls! What's up?" Roy asks walking over to them. "Gear up! We are meeting The Dark Archer at midnight. That is 1 hour away so we can do a quick patrol then canvas the area." Felicity says standing up and moving over to her gear.

"Ok, are we sure this is not a trap?" Dig asks looking at Felicity. "It could be. That is why, Laurel, Roy and Dig will go in first then if everything is ok, Thea, Ray and I will go in. Voice modifiers on." Felicity says turning to look at the team. "Ok, you heard her, grab your gear let's go." Dig orders then grabs his things.

* * *

><p><strong>23:55<strong>

Oliver is dressed in his Archer suit with his left bow in his hand. He was sitting on one of the beams that run along the celling. Oliver notices Roy dressed in his Arsenal gear, Dig wearing his usual gear and a women dressed like Sara, walking into the warehouse check for any traps. Oliver pulls his mask on to cover his lower face, with sunglasses to ensure they do not recognize him. "I am not going to hurt you, so there are no traps in place. I have information you need." Oliver says with the voice modifier on so they do not recognize his voice. He shoots an arrow into the ceiling above him and lowers himself to the ground.

"We all good, come on in." Dig says over the coms then holsters his pistol. "What information?" Arsenal asks with his voice modifier on. Oliver was close enough to see that it was Laurel that was dressed like Sara. Thee more members walk into the warehouse that Oliver doesn't recognize. "You have more team members, who are you all." Oliver asks looking at the members who just walked in. "I am The Encrypter, this is The Arrow girl, A.T.O.M, Arsenal, Canary and D." The Encrypter says with a voice modifier on and pointing to the team members. "You must be The Dark Archer of Gotham City, first what info do you have for us and second how did you get into our computer system?" Felicity says crossing her arms.

"Well actually it is The Archer not The Dark Archer. There are high tech, military grade weapons about to enter your city, I cannot deal with it because I am needed in Gotham. Get this to you IT girl Felicity Smoak, that works at Palmer Technologies as VP she can decrypt it and show you were it will be and when." Oliver says handing Arsenal the memory stick. "How do you know about her?" Arsenal says in an aggressive tone. Oliver pushes past them and walks to the big open bay doors.

"Hay! Where are you going?!" Arsenal shouts running after him. "Let's just say we have a friend in common, Oliver Queen, the Arrow I know him very well." The Archer says then continues to walk to the bay doors. "Well, you should know he is dead. So you knew him, not know." The Encrypter shouts seeing him stand outside the warehouse. "Encrypter, I know what I said and there was no mistake." The Archer shouts back then shoots an Arrow into the sky. Then hooks it to his belt.

The Encrypter throws a throwing star and cuts the rope. "What the hell do you think you are doing? We on the same side!" Oliver shouts at The Encrypter who starts running at him. The Encrypter jumps and tries to kick him to the head. Oliver ducks out of the way and jumps backwards. "How do you know Oliver and how do you know he was The Arrow?" The Encrypter says getting into a stance to attack. "Well, let's just say I know him personally." Oliver says getting ready to defend himself.

"I won't! Just pick me up!" Oliver says over his coms. "You are not going anywhere till you tell us exactly who you are. Even if I have to pull your mask off myself!" The Encrypter shouts at The Archer. "Good luck with that!" Oliver replies and runs towards The Encrypter. Thea takes aim at The Archer but Diggle stops her form shooting. "Let her handle this." Diggle says looking at the other team members.

The Archer runs towards her, he stops in front of her and swings a punch at her face but misses. The Encrypter uses the opportunity to move around him and try and take out his legs. The Archer rolls out of the way, then stands up and looks at her. The Encrypter throws a punch but The Archer blocks it. She starts hitting faster and faster but each shot is blocked. She throws a small flash bag to the ground and The Archer backs away, unable to see.

The Encrypter kicks him to the head and The Archer backs up getting closer to the edge of the dock, about to fall off the edge. The Encrypter notices that there are rocks over the edge of the dock. She runs and grabs his suit and pulls him away from the edge. She lifts her hand to pull The Archers mask off. The Archer pushes her back and she stumbles to the ground. "Not tonight! Thanks for saving my life!" The archer says then a cable comes out of nowhere and hooks onto him and pulls him into the sky. Just like that he was gone.

Felicity stands up and pulls off her mask. "What just happened?!" Felicity says looking at the sky. "That was hot!" Laurel says with excitement. The whole team turns to look at her. "Oh come on! Felicity has been stalking that guy over the internet for how long now, now she fights him! It was filled with…" Felicity cuts Laurel off. "What?! I was not stalking him! Who says he has not been stalking me, considering he knows where I work, what I do there and that I help Team Arrow!" Felicity says walking closer to Laurel. "Defiantly sexual tension in that fight! Now wonder it was so hot." Thea says teasingly. Felicity rolls her eyes and walks to her bike.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

"You are very quiet since Starling." Bruce says looking at Oliver. "Who the hell are they? Better yet, how could they let them onto the team?" Oliver says walking to the elevator. "You just upset because a girl kicked your ass." Bruce says smirking. "No, I could have taken her! I did not want to hurt her that's all!" Oliver says getting into the elevator with Bruce. "Oh ok. Well get some sleep. Tomorrow I will teach you how to use a sword properly, and how not to get your ass kicked by a girl." Bruce says then starts to laugh. "Not funny." Oliver says glaring at Bruce. "Yes, it is." Bruce says as he continues to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"Ok so there are 8 trucks that are transporting the cargo to different locations using different routes. Ray and Roy you take down these three trucks, they will be traveling behind each other from here to here." Felicity says pointing at the map. "Got it." Roy says looking up at Felicity. "Ok. Laurel you and Thea take these two, they will be traveling down here. Dig, you and Lyla you hit these three, they will be traveling along this road and I will take the last truck. Any question?" Felicity looks up at the team. "Nope, let's kick some ass!" Thea says looking at Felicity. "In that case, gear up Team Arrow and let's go kick some ass!" Felicity says then turns to walk to her gear.

"Be careful" Thea says hugging Roy goodbye. Felicity looks over at them and hold back the tears she can feel inside. "You to, I love you." Roy says then kisses her. "Love you to." Thea says then walks over to her bike. "Time to see if the info we got from your boyfriend, is accurate." Thea says climbing onto her bike. "He is not my boyfriend! He is a stalker!" Felicity says climbing onto her bike. "Defensive! Thea she defiantly has the harts for him!" Laurel says starting her bike. "Oo, Liz likes someone!" Thea says teasing Felicity. Felicity rolls her eyes and starts he bike and rides in front of the others.

* * *

><p>Felicity stops ahead of where the truck is scheduled to drive threw. "Trucks are down and guns are secured." Roy says over the coms first, "weapons secured." Dig says just after Roy. "We got the weapons" Thea then says. "Ok guys still waiting for my truck, head home." Felicity says. "I will go to you." Roy says over the coms. "No, I got this. I will wait for a bit then head home." Felicity says calmly. 10 minutes later she see the truck driving towards her. She starts the bike and drives towards it. She throws a throwing star at the each of the front tiers. The truck breaks and swerves to the right. Felicity stops her bike and runs to the window and throws sleeping gas inside.<p>

Felicity walks to the back of the truck and opens the back. Two men jump out of the truck, one with a gun the other with a knife. Felicity pulls out her nunchucks and swings and hits the guy with the gun, throwing the gun out of his hand then kicking him to the head sending him falling to the ground. The man with the knife tries cut her. She dodges and hits him to the back of the knee, making him fall to the ground. She knees him to the temple and turns around to the man with a gun. He is aiming it at her head then pulls the trigger.

The gun jams and does not fire. "What the?" He says then Felicity pushes him into the back of the truck then smashes his head into it, only hard enough to knock him out. Felicity picks up the gun and looks at it noticing a flashing blue object on it. She pulls it off and it stops flashing then puts it into her pocket. She looks around but only sees an empty street. Felicity notifies the police then drives back to The Foundry.

"So he was right about the guys." Thea says as Felicity walks into The Foundry. "Yes, he was. You should all head home. It has been a long couple of days. I need to run a few updates then I will head home." Felicity says taking off her mask. "Cool." Thea says and leaves pulling the others with her. Ray walks up to Felicity.

"Hey! You want to go grab dinner?" Ray asks smiling at her. "Ray, we have been over this." Felicity says walking over to her computer. "Felicity! He is dead! It is ok to move on, he would have wanted you to move on!" Ray says throwing his hands in the air. "Ray! Just leave ok! I am not interested!" Felicity turns and shouts at Ray. "Fine, but I am not coming back! I quit Team Arrow!" Ray shouts then storms out of the room and slams the door shut.

Felicity walks up to the practice dummy and starts hitting it. "Hit any harder and you might hurt yourself" A voice says from behind her. She recognizes it and remembers who it is, The Archer. Felicity presses a button and switches the voice modifier on. Then picks up her mask on the table next to her. "So the cowered is back?" The Encrypter says turning to look at The Archer. "This belongs to you." Felicity says throwing the object to him. The Archer catches it then puts it down on the table. "Keep it. It is called a disrupter, causes the gun to lock thus it will not be able to fire. Where is Felicity?" The Archer says looking around the room.

"None of your business. How did you find this place, how did you get in here and why are you obsessed with Felicity?" The Encrypter asks crossing her arms. "Well, Oliver told me where it is, I have a cool toy that helps me hack keypads and I just wanted to talk to her." The Archer says walking closer to her. "So you save my life, why?" The Encrypter asks moving towards the computers. "You saved mine, so we even. Now where is Felicity?" The Archer asks turning to look at her. "Your obsession with her stops now! Leave her alone, or I will kick your ass so bad you will never be able to sit again!" The Encrypter says moving closer to The Archer. "Oh Please, you could not kick my ass even if I let you." The Archer says then turns to leave. "Now I will kick your ass!" The Encrypter shouts then uses her grapple gun to pull him back. The Archer falls to the ground. He detaches the hook and jumps up. "Time to see who is better!" The Archer says getting ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please send me a review and keep sending me the awesome suggestions. I will try my best to incorporate it. So in the next chapter The Encrypter and The Archer have a big fight, not knowing who the other one really is and Oliver returns! Plus a huge Olicity ending ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! So at last Oliver returns and The Archer and The Encryter have a epic fight in The Foundry. You should know that they will fight again. Also it will probably be the next chapter were I will give a chance to vote, and you will decided what will happen, I just want to involve you guys a bit more that is why I am doing it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, made suggestions, followed, favorited and also a thanks to everyone who reads this story. So there will be Olicity ending, enjoy! Sorry for any errors.**

**Chapter 5: The Return**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your obsession with her stops now! Leave her alone, or I will kick your ass so bad you will never be able to sit again!" The Encrypter says moving closer to The Archer. "Oh Please, you could not kick my ass even if I let you." The Archer says then turns to leave. "Now I will kick your ass!" The Encrypter shouts then uses her grapple gun to pull him back. The Archer falls to the ground. He detaches the hook and jumps up. "Time to see who is better!" The Archer says getting ready to attack.<strong>

The Archer starts shooting arrows at The Encrypter. The Encrypter deflects the arrows with her nunchucks. The Archer shoots two arrows at the same time and hits the nunchuck out of her right hand then shots two more and hit the other out her left hand. The Archer shoots an arrow towards her but The Encrypter catches, spins around and throws the arrow at The Archer's bow. The bow flies out of his hand, he turns to look where it landed and if he can pick it up, seeing it is too far away he turns to look at The Encrypter.

The Encrypter walks closer to The Archer. The Archer punches but The Encrypter blocks and counters and tries to punch him. He ducks and pushes her into the wall. He throws a punch but misses and hits the wall. She knees him to the groin and then headbutts him. "AHH." The Archer says then backs away holding his head. The Encrypter runs up the wall and tries to kick him on the way down, but The Archer moves out of the way, then pushes her into one of the glass cases.

The Encrypter falls to the ground as one piece of glass cuts her on her lower right side. "AHH!" She screams as she gets up. The Encrypter runs towards The Archer. The Archer spins and tries to kick her but she ducks and kick him to the abdomen. He is pushed back by the force into one of the other glass cases. "AHH!" He screams as a piece of glass cuts into his left shoulder.

The Archer gets up and moves away from the glass case, closer to the computer desk. The Encrypter starts throwing punches again to the head and abdomen. The Archer stumbles back and leans on the computer desk. The Encrypter starts hitting him in the face. The Archer turns and leans on the table. The Archer grabs hold of a monitor, The Encrypter turns him around again to start hitting him again but The Archer hits The Encrypter to the side of the head with the monitor.

The Encrypter falls to the ground. The Archer tries to pick her up but she brings both her legs up and kicks him to the abdomen. The Archer stumbles back and falls backwards over the table, landing by Roy's glass case. The Archer picks up his bow and shoots an Arrow at The Encrypter. The arrow shoots out a cable and ties itself around The Encrypter. The Encrypter tries to escape but the cable is to strong.

The Archer walks up to her. "Tell Felicity, all will be reviled on Christmas Day." The Archer says standing in front of her. "What does that mean?" She says confused. "You will have to wait and see." The Archer says then knocks her out. He lays her down on the ground and puts a knife next to her. Just as he is about to pull off her mask he notices the time remembering Bruce will be home soon, from his mission in New York and it will take him some time to get home. He runs out of The Foundry and climbs into the Batmobile and drives back to Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City <strong>

**The next day.**

Felicity is busy cleaning up the glass from the fight with The Archer. "What the hell happened in here?!" Thea shouts when she walks into The Foundry. "Felicity?!" Dig shouts entering behind Thea. "I am ok." Felicity says standing up. She is wearing a training bra and sweatpants. "What happened to The Foundry and to you?" Dig asks walking closer to her, looking at her face and the bandage on her right side. "The Archer was here after you guys left and we had a fight." Felicity says looking up at Dig. "He attracted you!" Diggle says furious. "Not exactly." Felicity says walking over to the chair and sits down.

"Ok, I do not need to hear about you having sex with The Archer." Roy says smiling. "We did not sleep together! He came in here and wanted to speak to me, well not The Encrypter, he wanted to speak to Felicity. I told him to stop his obsession with me or I would kick his ass… well The Encrypter would kick his ass. Then he said I can't even if he let me so I attracted him." Felicity says leaning back in the chair.

"You attracted him?" Dig says then runs his hand through his hair. "He just helped us stop military weapons from hitting the streets! That makes him ally." Dig says looking at Felicity. "Sorry! He mentioned Oliver again and then he went on about me so I attracted." Felicity says then tears start to run down her face. "I am sorry." Dig says then pulls her into a hug. "What did he say about Oliver?" Thea asks walking closer to Felicity. "That Oliver told him where The Foundry was." Felicity says turning to look at Thea. "Did he say anything else?" Thea asks putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"To tell Felicity, all will be reviled on Christmas Day." Felicity says looking at the others. "What does that mean?" Roy asks walking closer. "I have no idea. But I will find out." Felicity says looking at Roy. "Well I think it is time we redecorate this place!" Thea says smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

Oliver pulls the Batmobile into the Batcave. "Where have you been?" Bruce asks as Oliver puts his suit away. "Nowhere." Oliver says nervously. "Oliver turn around." Bruce orders picking up on Oliver's nervousness. Oliver turns around and Bruce sees he has been in a fight. "Oliver, Where were you?" Bruce asks clearly annoyed. "Starling City, I wanted to make sure they stopped all the trucks. Then I went to The Foundry and had a chat with The Encrypter and we had a fight." Oliver says then looks to the ground. "Sorry Bruce, I know I should not have gone." Oliver says still looking at the ground.

"Oliver! We have an agreement! You will not go back there till your training is complete! Please tell me how that girl kicked your ass so bad!" Bruce shouts pointing to his face. "She is really good. Plus I beat her! She was the one who ended up knocked out." Oliver says looking up at Bruce. "Come on, let's clean you up. You only have sword training and fighting your fears training left. You can also tell me how she kicked your ass so bad considering your training." Bruce says laughing, walking to the med bay. "You are so not funny!" Oliver says glaring at him. "I am funny and at least I did not get my ass kicked by a girl." Bruce says smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

**Christmas Day**

"Well Oliver, we are here. I will see you soon and good luck." Bruce says stopping the car in front of Verdant. "Thank you Bruce, for everything." Oliver says extending his hand. "Anytime." Bruce says shaking his hand. Oliver gets out of the car and grabs his bag. Bruce drive off and Oliver waves then walks towards the door.

Oliver walks into Verdant and hears Felicity talking to the others. She is standing in front of the team and they are sitting at the bar looking at her. "Oh, how I have missed you Felicity" he thinks to himself. Oliver hides in the shadows listening to her talk to the others. He puts his bag down next to him.

"Guys it is exactly one year since Oliver left to fight Ra's, never to return again. I am proud of all of you. We have honored his memory and we will continue to do so. We all lost someone special to us that day, a brother, a best friend, a mentor, a hero and the man I loved with my whole hart but was never able to tell him that." Felicity says as a tear runs down her check. "Because of Oliver we are all here. Roy who took over form Oliver after he left by keeping the city safe, Laurel following in your sisters footsteps and becoming The Canary, Thea following in Oliver's footsteps, Lyla and Dig who always have our backs. Team Arrow lives on! To Oliver!" Felicity says raising her glass then drinks it and the others do the same her.

The team turns to get more drinks. Oliver uses the opportunity to sneak up behind Felicity. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in close to him, he then kisses her on the neck. Felicity reacts buy elbowing him in the abdomen then throwing him over her shoulder onto the ground, then she pins him to the ground. Oliver puts his hands up to show he will not do anything. The others turn when they hear the noise and get ready to fight an intruder. Once they see Olive on the ground they all freeze. "Hey easy Felicity. It is just me, Oliver. I am alive, I am back. By the way, when did you learn how to do that?" Oliver asks with a confused expression.

"This is a dream… you are not real… you're dead!" Felicity says letting go and backing away slowly. "I am real Felicity. I can prove it!" Oliver says standing up smiling at Felicity. "How?" Dig asks shocked. "Did any of you hear what happened in the fight between Ra's and I?" Oliver asks not looking at anyone else, other than Felicity. "Stabbed in the chest and pushed off the mountain." Thea says walking closer to him.

"Right!" Oliver says taking his shirt off. "I got stabbed throw my right lung. I got stabbed here and cut here." Oliver says showing Felicity the scars. "How does that prove anything?" Felicity asks staring at him. "Touch it. Touch me." Oliver says moving closer to her. Felicity hesitates for a moment then moves closer to him and touches his scars. "I could be dreaming again." Felicity says looking up into his eyes. Oliver leans in and kisses her passionately. "Ok this is real. Fist I thought I was dreaming. Now I know this is real!" Laurel says looking at Oliver kissing Felicity.

"Well it is a known fact you can't feel pain in a dream." Roy stands up and punches his hand against the wall. "Damn that hurt! I am not dreaming." Roy says holding his hand. "None of you are dreaming. I can explain everything!" Oliver says pulling away and leans his head on Felicity's. "Can all of you please meet me here tomorrow for dinner? I can explain everything then. I am kind of tired and I really want to take a shower right now." Oliver says turning to face the others. "We will all be here." Thea says looking at everyone.

"You are coming to my place. There are things we need to talk about. I also don't want you to leave my sight because I still think I am dreaming." Felicity says looking at Oliver. "Come on, I will drive us home. See you all tomorrow." Felicity says as the others nod. Felicity leads Oliver to her car and then drives to her apartment.

"Guys, I hate to ask this, but is that really Oliver? The way he just acted with Felicity that is not like him." Roy says a few minutes after they left. "We will find out tomorrow. Everyone be here at 6:00. I will make arrangements for dinner." Thea says looking at the team then turns to go to her office. "We will be here." Lyla says walking out of Verdant with Dig. "I will be here." Laurel says following Lyla out. "Thea babe, are you ok." Roy asks walking into her office after her. "Yes, I am good. I just what to know what really happened." Thea says putting her arms around Roy and pulling him into a hug.

* * *

><p>Felicity opens her door and let's Oliver into her apartment. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night Felicity, even if you did not really give me much of a choice." Oliver says walking into her apartment. "I will open a bottle of wine, I really need a glass." Felicity says walking past Oliver into the kitchen. Oliver puts his bag down and looks at the photos on Felicity's desk. Oliver notices a picture with them together when he first got back to Starling after Tommy's death. Oliver smiles when he sees it.<p>

"You want a glass?" Felicity asks from the kitchen. "Yes, please." Oliver says looking towards the kitchen. Oliver looks down at the photos again and notices a photo of her and Ray. "You know what I should probably go before Ray gets home." Oliver says picking up his bag. "What?" Felicity says running out of the kitchen to Oliver. "Well it has been a year, I guess by now you live together. I am sorry I kissed you." Oliver says with sadness in his tone then turns to leave. "Oliver, there is no me and Palmer." Felicity says putting her hand on Oliver's arm.

"You not? I thought that you were together." Oliver says pointing at the photo. "Really Oliver. You think we are together because of one photo." Felicity says looking up at Oliver. "That and the fact I have been gone for a year." Oliver says looking down at the ground. "We should talk about everything." Felicity says pointing to the couch. "I will get the wine, you sit." Felicity says walking to the kitchen and getting the two glasses of red wine.

"Felicity, I am so sorry I never contacted you. Please give me a chance to explain." Oliver says taking Felicity's hand in his. Felicity nods for him to continue. "Well, after Ra's kicked me off of the mountain, a man rescued me. He took me to his home and helped me to recover from my injuries." Oliver says nervously. "Who?" Felicity asks giving Oliver's hand a small squeeze.

"It is not my secret to tell. He will be in Starling soon and you can meet him then. Anyways I recovered after 5 months. He gave me a choice to train with him for a month so he could teach me how to defeat Ra's if he ever showed up again or for him to train me to be something more than just The Arrow. Felicity I wanted to be more than just The Arrow for you, I wanted to be a better person for you." Oliver says looking at Felicity's hand in his. "Oliver, I never wanted you to be a better person for me." Felicity says lifting his face with her hand.

"Felicity you deserve better than me, I am broken and everything I have done and been through… you deserve better than that… than me." Oliver says looking into her eyes. "Oliver, you are a hero, and everything you went through, it made you into the person you are today and you know what I am so happy you went through it." Felicity says putting her hand on his face. "Oliver since the moment you left and for and an entire year of thinking you were dead… well I did not believe you were did the whole time… when that women was here and said you want me to have your bag, I thought you were still alive… till I found the note, then…" Oliver cuts her off.

"What note?" Oliver asks confused. "The one in your bag, you know "**Dear Felicity, I love you so much. I wish this could be different…" **that note." Felicity says looking at Oliver confused. "Oh, that note. I forgot about that, I wrought that after Sara died in case anything ever happened to me." Oliver says brushing a stand of hair out of her face. "Really Oliver? That is your farewell letter? Anyways what I wanted to say was. That for the past year I have lived with so many regrets. There were so many things I wanted to say to do that I never had a chance to. I need to say them now." Felicity says looking into Oliver's eyes. He nods for her to continue.

"Oliver I love you. I have been in love with you for years and it was my own personal nightmare island this past year you were gone and thinking you were dead. I missed you every single day. I wished that I could just have one more moment with you just to tell you how much I love you." Felicity says as a tear runs down her face. Oliver brushes the tear away. "Felicity what did you regret not doing?" Oliver says seductively.

"This." Felicity says pulling Oliver closer and giving him a passionate kiss. Oliver pulls back after a moment. "Felicity I am in love with you and I love you so much…" Felicity cuts him off with a kiss. Oliver lays her down on the couch and continues kissing her. Felicity puts her hands under his shirt and pulls it off. Oliver starts kissing her down her neck. Felicity runs her hands over Oliver's back and pulls him in closer.

Oliver suddenly stops. "Oliver? What is wrong? Why did you stop?" Felicity says confused looking into his eyes. "Felicity you are special and I want to do this right. Let's start with dinner." Oliver says pushing himself up. "Oliver, the last time we went on a date, the restaurant got blown up. I want this Oliver." Felicity says running her hand through his hair. "Ha, true. I also want this but I don't want to rush into this. I want you to first know what happened to me this past year." Oliver says pushing the strands of hair out of her face.

"Ok, but you are sleeping with me tonight, not as in sleeping together, just you sleeping in the same bed as me. Not that…" Oliver silences her with a kiss. "I am going to take a shower and I will meet you in the bed." Oliver says seductively then get up from the couch. "I so imagined you saying that under different circumstances." Felicity says sitting up and looking at Oliver. "So did I." Oliver says then winks at her and kisses her passionately once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not the end! I still have a lot of story left to tell including: 1) how will Oliver react finding out Felicity is The Encrypter and how will she react finding out Oliver is the Archer? 2) An Oliver and Felicity fight to prove she can be in the field (WHO WILL WIN?). 3) Oliver confronts Merlyn. And so much more! Please review! Keep sending me suggestions! Stay tune to see The Green Arrow Rise. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. SORRY! Look I know a lot of you are upset that Felicity did not win the fight, but if she did then she would have seen that it was Oliver and the part that I am planing will not work. But if you read carefully she kicked his ass far worse than he kicked her. The other reason I did it is so you guys can vote and tell me who do you want to win the next fight, in the next chapter. I am doing this bec some people say Oliver others say Felicity. so far I have been writing a lot of your suggestions that made this FanFic incredible! So I thank you for that but this is the only far way I can think of doing this.**

**Ok, Oliver finds out she is The Encypter and he refuses to let her go on the next mission. Felicity finds out he is The Archer and she get really mad because he was in Starling City but never told them he was alive ect... Someone makes them fight and says if Felicity wins she can go into the field on missions when ever she wants but if Oliver wins she can never go on a mission again. Will Oliver give it his all to keep Felicity away from field work or will he not be able to fight properly because it is Felicity. Felicity gives it her all because she wants to work in the field and she feels she makes a bigger difference working in the field than behind a computer.**

**Look if you are interested to vote and tell me you think Felicity should win. If you want to think of ideas how she wins in the end or what she says when she beats Oliver you can. I have it already I just want you guys to decided the end. I know you are all upset with me for what I did but if you stick with me you will she a really angry Felicity fighting Oliver. Please just vote, I promise you it will be way better this way. So PM me or Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY! First thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, reviewed and made suggestions. So in this chapter Oliver finds out Felicity is The Encrypter and she finds out he is The Archer. So the fight is here! So obviously Felicity had the highest votes. Thank you to all of you who voted and gave your opinion.**

**Sorry this is so later but this was the hardest chapter I have ever wrought. Hope you all like it!**

**Sorry for any errors. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Rise of The Green Arrow**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>Oliver wakes to Felicity in his arms. Felicity is laying on her side fast asleep. Oliver kisses under her ear then moves down her neck then her shoulder. "Hey." Felicity says with a smile. "Morning." Oliver says then kisses her neck again. Felicity turns onto her back and looks into Oliver's eyes. "You know if I did not know better, I would think you are trying to get lucky by doing that." Felicity says running her hand over his face.<p>

"I just can't help it. You look so incredibly sexy right now, half asleep, no make-up, your hair all messy." Oliver says then kisses her on the lips this time. "Oliver, what happened to Dinner first?" Felicity says smirking. "Well we having dinner tonight. So still have some time all to ourselves. What do you what to do till tonight." Oliver says as he kisses her neck. "Well, I have some ideas." Felicity says rolling onto Oliver. "I am listening." Oliver says putting his arms around her waist.

"Well." Felicity says then kisses his bare chest. "Since you like to be shirtless, all the time, in front of me. I can finally do this." Felicity says and kisses his chest again. "Screw waiting! Come here!" Oliver says rolling Felicity over and kisses her passionately. Suddenly there is a knock at her front door. "Really?!" Felicity says running her hand through her hair. "Ignore it." Oliver says kissing her neck. The knocking continues. Oliver stops and rolls off Felicity.

"Coming!" Felicity shouts getting out of bed. "I should probably put a shirt on." Oliver says getting up. "No! Sorry for whoever it is but I prefer you without it. Plus I am just gonna end up chasing them away and pulling the shirt off so, don't put it on." Felicity says seductively. "Ok." Oliver says following her down the hall. Oliver stops by the wall leading into the kitchen and leans on it. Felicity opens the door and sees Ray standing there.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Felicity says as he walks in. "I wanted to talk to you… Oliver? You are back?" Ray says shocked looking at Oliver. "Palmer. I got back last night." Oliver says glaring at Ray. "What did you want to talk about Ray?" Felicity says looking at Oliver then Ray. "Nothing that can't wait for Monday." Ray says then turns to leave.

"Palmer let me walk you out." Oliver says with a fake smile. Oliver grabs his shirt and puts it on. He walks Ray to his car. "Palmer, I will take my company back. As for Felicity, keep it professional or I will hurt you, so no more visits to her apartment. Got it!" Oliver says aggressively. "Got it." Ray says glaring at Oliver then gets into his car.

"Please tell me you did not kill my boss." Felicity says coming out of the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee. "He is still in one piece, for now." Oliver says closing the door behind him. "Oliver, there is only one man I love." Felicity says handing Oliver a mug. "What happened to you never making me coffee?" Oliver says leaning in and giving her a long kiss. "Well if you keep kissing me like that, I might even make you dinner." Felicity says then kisses him again. Oliver pulls her over to couch and they sit down. Felicity curls up close to Oliver side and he puts his arm around her.

"Oliver, I need you to promise me something." Felicity says with a serious tone. "Anything." Oliver says looking at Felicity. "Promise me you will not change your mind tomorrow, promise me we will try and make this relationship work we will not just give up at the first challenge that comes our way. Promise me you will not push me away again." Felicity says holding onto Oliver's hand. "I promise you Felicity." Oliver says then kisses her again. "So what did you say about my shirt?" Oliver says putting the mug down on the coffee table next to him.

"And you said something about screw waiting." Felicity says leaning over Oliver to put the mug down. Oliver pulls Felicity onto his lap. "So this shirt is kind of bothering me." Oliver says looking down at his shirt. "Let me help you with that." Felicity says then pulls the shirt off and throws it to the ground. Oliver picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. Oliver lays her on bed and starts kissing her. Oliver pushes her shirt up and is about to pull her shirt off when there is a knock at the front door again. "You have got to be kidding!" Oliver says getting up. "I am gonna chase whoever it is a way. You stay right here." Oliver says walking out of the room, leaving Felicity breathless.

Oliver opens the door and sees Thea. "Hey sis. What are you doing here?" Oliver says surprised. "You are going to stop making out with Felicity and you two are going out with Roy and I today. Don't worry no talking about this past year just hanging out." Thea says walking in. "Felicity! Put some cloths on, we going out!" Thea says walking towards the bedroom.

"Really Thea! You have the worst timing!" Felicity says as Thea walk into the room. "I know right! So have you told him yet?" Thea asks in a low voice. "No. I am going to show him tonight." Felicity says in a low voice closing the door. "You better do it soon before he finds out himself."

* * *

><p>Oliver walks into Verdant with Felicity. They walk up to the bar were the others are standing talking to each other. Oliver puts his arm around Felicity and kisses her hair. "About time you get here!" Roy says walking up to Oliver. "I know you and Felicity just got together and you just got back but really, no need to be rabbits." Roy says and starts laughing.<p>

"Oh ok. So when did you start sleeping with my sister again?" Oliver says removing his arm from Felicity's shoulder and walking closer to Roy. "I… am… I mean… we…" Roy says backing up a bit. "You what?" Oliver says glaring at Roy. "You know what! I love your sister! We got together 4 months after you left and did not come back! I have been nothing but a gentleman with your sister!" Roy shouts at Oliver and walks up to Oliver and stands right in front of him.

"That is all I needed to hear." Oliver says then opens his arms to give Roy a hug. Roy hugs Oliver nervously. "Break her hart. And you will never see the light of day again." Oliver says only loud enough for Roy to hear it. "I can live with that. I have missed you." Roy says backing away. "So what happened this past year?" Thea says going to stand next to Roy.

"Well other than getting stabbed and kicked off the side of a mountain?" Oliver asks smiling. "That much we know." Dig says taking another sip of his beer. "Well, I woke up two weeks later by the guy who saved me off the mountain. I was still in really bad shape and spent a lot of time in bed asleep." Oliver says walking to the table in the middle of Verdant then he taking a seat at the head of the table to see everyone. Felicity sits to the right of him. Diggle and Lyla sit on the left side of the table them, Laurel sat next to them and Roy and Thea sit next to Felicity.

"Wait, you have been awake since then and you never made any form of contact with us!" Laurel says glaring at Oliver. "I kind of did. I thought you guys were smart enough to figure it out, but with that stupid note. That was in my bad I can see why you did not." Oliver says looking over at Laurel. "Wait, that girl that was in Felicity's apartment with your stuff. I knew it!" Thea says shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes, Barbra. So I recovered for five months, then this man offered me a chance to train with him. He was trained by Ra's himself and could help me if the league ever tried to hurt any of you. So I let him train me that is why I never contacted you and did not come back sooner." Oliver says looking at Felicity. "Wait, you have league training now? Good enough to defeat Ra's?" Roy says shocked. "Yes." Oliver says and the room falls silent.

Oliver smirks and looks straight ahead of him. A shadow walks closer to the back of Oliver's chairs. The others stand up and grab a knife and point it at the shadow and Diggle and Lyla pull a gun out and aim it at the shadow. "Easy! He is with me. Felicity have you been training?" Oliver asks looking at her. "Kind of. Who is this?" Felicity asks glaring at the shadow now seeing a person wearing a costume that looks like a bat.

"This is Batman, he saved me then trained me. Bats have a seat, there is more than enough food for everyone." Oliver points to the empty chair at the end of the table. The others sit back down. "Normally I would but I have business to discuss with you." Batman says in a deep voice. "What happened to dinner before business?" Oliver says smirking. "Haha, this is important. The league knows, Oliver." Batman says walking to stand next to Oliver. Oliver sands up and looks Batman. "How? I have not even been back for 24 hours yet." Oliver says shocked.

"Not that, they know how Sara really died." Batman says looking at Thea. "What?!" Oliver asks then runs his hand through his hair. "Follow me Bats." Oliver says walking towards the basement door. "Lucky for us most of the league is in Russia on a big mission. They will only be here in two to three days." Batman says following Oliver. "How do you know about Sara?" Felicity asks catching up with Oliver. "I told him, it is a long story." Oliver says as the others catch up with them. "Oliver, I should tell you something." Felicity says nervously. "Later Felicity, we need to look into this first." Oliver says then opens the door.

They walk down the stairs and Oliver switches the lights on. "Not bad. Mine is way cooler." Batman says looking around. "I thought the whole team was at dinner tonight? Where are the other team members? Or do you guys have more suits for fun?" Oliver says looking at the glass cases. "That is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Felicity says nervously.

"Look I know Thea and Laurel have suits. Who is the A.T.O.M and who is The Encrypter?" Oliver asks looking at Felicity. Felicity's silence tells Oliver everything. "You are The Encrypter? You have been training? That is how you threw me to the ground." Oliver says shocked. "Surprise. Now I can go on missions with you." Felicity says nervously.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Oliver shouts furious. "I did it to honor your memory! I thought you were dead! I was a wreck, I buried myself in my work, I hardly slept and practically did not eat!" Felicity shouts walking closer to Oliver who was standing in the middle of the room. "Felicity, I never wanted you in the field I always wanted to keep you safe. You are never going in the field again!" Oliver says turning around walking to his Arrow gear.

"I can take care of myself!" Felicity shouts crossing her arms. "I know what you are capable of Felicity and you are not going in the field! You could not even take care of yourself in The Foundry against The Archer, how are you going to take care of yourself out there?" Oliver says turning around looking at her. "Wait, how do you know about the fight with The Archer?" Roy asks confused. "You sent him as well." Thea says shocked. "No, he did not send The Archer. He is The Archer. You were in Starling, you met with the team, yet you never said a word. You never told me." Felicity says glaring at Oliver.

"You can't stop me from going into the field. I will go into the field with you or without you. I feel like I am actually making a difference and that makes me happy so you will not stop me Oliver!" Felicity says walking closer to Oliver. "Ok, wildcats. We do this the vigilante way, you two fight each other. No gadgets, no weapons, no special suit, no killing each other and no interferes from anyone. You win when your opponent gives up or is knocked out. Felicity wins, she can go into the field whenever she wants. Oliver wins, Felicity can't go into the field again." Batman says pushing them apart.

"Fine!" Felicity says glaring at Oliver. "I can't fight her!" Oliver shouts at Batman. "Then you forfeit and she wins, she goes into the field with us." Batman says looking at Oliver. "What you scared I kick your ass again?" Felicity says staring at Oliver. "Fine! We do it right now, right here. I am going to go change." Oliver says then storms off in one direction, Felicity storms off in the other.

"Felicity does not stand a chance!" Dig says running his hand though his hair. "She stands a better chance than you think, Mr. Diggle. Oliver might have more experience and better training, but he is fighting Felicity. He will be distracted, not concentrate as he should and his fear to let her get hurt will play a huge roll in this fight. Felicity is a genius, she will take advantage of Oliver's weakness. I bet a 100 bucks he will lose." Batman says walking over to them and putting a $100 on the table.

"100 on Felicity. You trained Oliver yet you bet Felicity. I bet 100 on Felicity as well." Thea says putting a $100 on the table. "Really? $100 on Oliver." Dig says putting a note down. "50 on Felicity kicking Oliver's ass." Roy says putting the money down. "$100 Felicity will win." Laurel says putting the money down. "Look, sure Felicity is a genius but she only has a few months training, Oliver has years!" Dig says crossing his arms. "My fiancé is right, Felicity can't win." Lyla says looking at Thea. "Wait, where is Batman?" Roy says looking around.

"Miss. Smoak, I have some advice for you, if you want it." Batman says from behind Felicity. Felicity spins around looking at him. "You Oliver's trainer. Why help me?" Felicity says and she continues to tie her laces. "He does not know it yet but you need to be in the field with him. You will make an unstoppable team. It will make him fight better, believe it or not." Batman says walking into the room. "Ok, what is your advice?" Felicity says standing up.

"Let him beat you in the begin, study him while you are fighting. When he least expects it, use your speed, agility and size against him. When you begin your attack don't stop, don't give him time to recover." Batman says crossing his arms. "Thank you Batman." Felicity says nodding her head. Batman leaves and joins the others again.

"You making bets!" Oliver says entering the room with sweatpants, shirtless and combat boots on. "Yes." Batman says turning to look at Oliver. "Who is the favorite?" Felicity asks walking into the room wearing sweatpants, training bra and combat boots. "You are." Lyla says looking at Felicity. "Me? No need to spare my feelings I know it is Oliver." Felicity says taping her hands. "He only has one bet." Dig says walking up to her and helping tape her hands. "Well thanks Bats, at least one person is being realistic." Oliver says taping his hands. "Actually it was Dig not Batman." Thea says pushing herself up onto a table.

"Wow, your own trainer betting against you. Ha, now that is comforting." Felicity says moving onto the training mat. "I don't need his bet to beat you." Oliver says moving onto the mat. "Wait, can I can I go grab some popcorn for this!" Roy says sitting down next to Thea on the table. "You better bring you're A game Oliver. I am bringing mine." Felicity says standing looking at Oliver. "Oh, I will, to keep you safe." Oliver says walking closer to her. "That makes no sense. He is going to fighter to protect her from getting into fights and getting hurt but he is going to hurt her now in this fight." Laurel says crossing her arms watching the two of them preparing to fight each other.

Oliver notices the cut on her lower right side, from the glass. Oliver walks to her and runs his hand over the scar. "I did this." Oliver says in a sad tone. Felicity grabs his hand and twists it and punches him in the face and pushes him back. "And I did that!" Felicity says walking closer to Oliver. Oliver swings a punch but Felicity blocks it and swings a punch of her own. Oliver ducks under it and kicks her at the back of her knee then punches her through the face spiting her lip and hits her again and she falls to the ground checking her lip.

"Had enough?" Oliver asks smirking. "Nope, I am just getting started." Felicity says running towards him. Felicity throws a punch but Oliver blocks it and laughs. "You can't win Felicity." Oliver says smirking.

Felicity punches him but he blocks and punches her, she falls to one knee. "Not so easy Felicity?" Oliver says smirking as Felicity stands up. Felicity starts throwing punches increasing her speed a little, Oliver blocks all the punches. Oliver grabs Felicity's hand twists it then kicks her in the abdomen then to the head. Felicity falls to the ground holding her head. "Felicity, I am way better than you are. A few months training gets you nowhere close to my leave. Give up!" Oliver says smirking.

Oliver walks over to Felicity to check on her. "Felicity?" Oliver says worried because she is not moving. Felicity spins and kicks Oliver's legs out from underneath him. Oliver falls to the ground and Felicity pushes back on her hands and jumps up. Oliver gets up but before he can get up properly Felicity kicks him to the side of the head and puts her legs around his neck and throws him onto the ground. Felicity jumps up again and turns to Oliver, who is slightly disorientated but is still trying to get up.

Felicity runs and kicks him to the side of his head and then again to the other side. Felicity spins around putting her legs around Oliver's neck and throwing him to the ground tightening the hold. "Give up Oliver, I outsmarted you!" Felicity says increasing the pressure. "Fine! You…can…work…in…the…field." Oliver says struggling to breath.

Felicity loosens the grip and jumps up then holds out her hand to help Oliver up. Oliver takes her hand and she helps him up. Dig walks over to Oliver "First you owe me $100. Second I told you that if you ever hurt Felicity, I would hurt you!" Diggle says stooping in front of Oliver. Diggle punches Oliver threw the face causing Oliver to fall to one knee that will probably leave him with a black eye. "Really Dig?" Oliver asks looking up at him. Diggle hits him once more busting his lip open. "Dig! Back off!" Felicity shouts pulling Diggle one side.

"It is fine Felicity. I said if I ever hurt you he could punch me. Since I hurt you as The Archer and as me that counts as two punches." Oliver says standing up. "Guys can you give us a minute?" Felicity asks looking at the team. They all nod and leave. "Let's get you cleaned up." Felicity says walking over to Oliver, taking his hand and pulling him over to the med table. "Let's rather get you cleaned up." Oliver says picking her up and putting her on the med table.

Oliver starts cleaning her lip and gets her a few ice-packs. Oliver is silent and has a serious expression on his face. "You know Laurel was right, it is kind of weird that you fighting your girlfriend… I mean the person you love, to keep them from getting hurt but you end up hurting them." Felicity says trying to break the awkward silence. Oliver looks up at her then down her ribs where he kicked her. "Oliver, if you really do not want me in the field that bad… then I will not go in the field again." Felicity says as she cups his face with her hands.

"Felicity, before I got kicked off the side of that mountain, thinking I was about to die. You were my very last thought that went through my mind, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. I always get in the way of that." Oliver says backing away from Felicity. "Oliver, you being alive and here makes me…" Oliver cuts her off before she could finish.

"I am sorry I lied. I am sorry I did not tell you, I know I should have. I am sorry I hurt you." Oliver says with sadness in his tone looking into her eyes then he dropped his head and looked at the ground. "I am sorry I over reacted and I am sorry I should have told you." Felicity says lifting his head with her hand. "How mad are you? Well after beating me anyways. Hopeful not angry enough to make me sleep on the couch, because I have some unfinished business with The Encrypter and you, concerning becoming her official boyfriend." Oliver says seductively.

"Well how can I be so angry after you just said I was your last thought before getting kicked off a mountain? Plus that fight made me little less mad, but you have to prove you are sorry not just say it." Felicity says smirking. Oliver leans in and kisses her passionately. Oliver picks her up, she puts her legs around her waist and pulls him closer. Oliver carries her over to the med table and sits her on it. Oliver starts kissing her down her neck when they hear someone clearing their thought. "Again! Really!" Oliver shouts looking in the air. Felicity let's go of Oliver as her face fills with embarrassment.

"The best part of letting her win hay Oliver." Batman says crossing his arms. "I did not let her win. She got off guard. Wait a minute. You helped her!" Oliver says crossing his arms. "At last you admit a girl kicked your ass and i have no idea what you talking about. Anyways the reason I interrupted you two is because the league is arriving sooner than expected. Oliver it is time for The Green Arrow to rise." Batman says pointing to Oliver's suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I have so much planned for the next few chapter including: Felicity saving Oliver's life, Thea and Felicity fight Nyssa, a wedding, a kid and a very special date ;). Please Review! Feel free to make suggestions! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Thanks you all for reading, reviewing, following, favorited and all the suggestions you have made. Sorry for this chapter being so late, it has been hectic! We had a family birthday and I had to do a lot of stuff for the day and did not get time to wright. I am also part of an online gaming group and they made me captain of the team so I have a lot of work that I have to do for the completion we playing at the moment. SORRY. I will try my best to update soon. **

**Sorry for any errors. **

**Chapter 7: Just like the old times**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to the respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"The Green Arrow?" Felicity asks confused. "My new name. I am not the same after the mountain." Oliver says walking to his suit. "You can say that again! Normally you would not just kiss Felicity when you return how then fight her." Diggle says entering the room with the rest of the team.<p>

"That is for sure, but what I have leant over the past two years. It made me decided I am not gonna spend my life down here waiting to die, because life is precious and I want more to mine than this." Oliver says looking that Felicity smiles remembering the words. "Good to hear. What is the plan?" Diggle says crossing his arms. "Well first of all we need to get Thea somewhere same." Oliver says crossing his arms.

"Good idea, I have a place and a plan. Oliver remember that fake trade plan we worked on?" Batman says looking at Oliver. "That could work." Oliver says grabbing his gear. "What fake trade?" Roy asks confused. "You will see. Laurel you need to go to your dad, he is about to find out Sara is dead. The rest of you will go to this location, it is a safe house and we will meet you there in hour. Oliver gear up let's go pay Merlyn a visit." Batman says handing Thea a piece of paper with an address on it and turning to Oliver.

"Everyone gear up and go there, grab everything you need we are not coming back. Felicity you with me, we might need you to hack for us." Oliver says picking up his bow. "On it." Felicity says grabbing her gear. "Ok, Thea I will see you soon." Oliver says kissing the top of her head. "Don't kill him, Oliver." Thea says looking up at him. "I promise I will not kill him." Oliver says backing away from her. "Batwing or Batmobile?" Oliver walks to Batman. "Batmobile. So does anyone have any questions?" Batman says looking at the others.

"I have two. One, why bats? The bat costume is kind of creepy. Seconded, since we you know who we all are why can't we know who you are?" Roy says walking closer to Batman. "I am terrified of them and I will show you who I am at the safe house when we get the, but for now we all have to get going." Batman says walking towards the door. "Let's go Team Arrow!" Oliver says walking towards the door.

Felicity climbs onto the bike with Oliver. Batman speeds off ahead of them in the Batmobile and Oliver and Felicity follow closely to Malcolm's location. "This feels so good." Felicity says holding onto Oliver as the turn down a street. "Felicity, have you never heard of business before pleasure." Oliver says shaking his head. "Oh come on! It is only you and me on this secure frequency, no one can hear us." Felicity says. "Well then I guess I can say that you look damn sexy in that Encrypter suit." Oliver says turning another corner.

"Well it is damn good seeing you in that leather again." Felicity says holding him tighter. "I thought you loved seeing me on the ladder more than in my leather." Oliver says teasing her. "What happened to business before please?" Felicity says then laughs. They stop their vehicles in the ally next to the building where they tracked Merlyn to. "Come on love birds, we have a bad guy to catch." Batman says getting off his bike.

"He is on the roof." Felicity says pulling out her grappling gun. "You're welcome." Batman says pulling out a smellier grappling guy. "Wait, where did you get that design?" Felicity says pointing to grappling gun. "Ray gave you the designs, I gave him the designs. I heard about you becoming a hero, thought you might need some gadgets." Batman says then shoots the grappling hook and hooking onto the roof.

"We need to talk about this later." Felicity says then shoots her grappling hook. "That we do." Oliver shoots an arrow and hooks onto the building. "Wait for my signal Green Arrow, Encrypter with me." Batman shoots up along with Encrypter. "Malcolm Merlyn. You are coming with us." Batman says in a deep voice. "You must be Batman, Encrypter. What are you doing here?" Malcolm asks turning. Arrow shoots up onto the roof.

"Someone needs to talk to you." Batman says then moves to the side. The Green Arrow walks forward toward Malcolm. Oliver pushes his hood off and pulls his mask down. "You should be dead." Malcolm says shocked. "And you will soon be." Oliver says then knocks him out. "I will put him in the Batmobile and meet you at the safe house." Batman says picking Malcolm up. "See you there." Oliver says putting his mask and hood back on.

"Oliver, did you know I was The Encrypter?" Felicity asks as they get back on the bike. "No, found out a few hours ago. Batman must have known and not told me." Oliver says in an annoyed tone. "Oliver, everything worked out for the better. You back, you can now defeat Ra's if it comes down to it and we are together." Felicity says rubbing his back. Oliver turns his head and gives Felicity a small kiss. "Yes it did. I love you Miss. Smoak." Oliver kisses her again then starts the bike and drives off. "I love you Oliver Queen." Felicity says then holds onto him tighter.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity walk into the safe house, seeing the others gathered at the table. "I don't trust him Oliver." Roy says standing up. "Roy, do you trust me?" Oliver says walking up to him. "Yes, kind off." Roy says looking at the ground. "Kind off?" Oliver asks crossing his arms. "You not the same Oliver that left to fight Ra's. The old Oliver would never act like that with Felicity." Roy says pointing at Felicity. "You are right, I am not the same man. I am better." Oliver says putting his hand on Roy's shoulder.<p>

"Considering a girl kicked his butt, I disagree." Batman says bring in Malcolm who was tied up and blind folded. Batman types the code in for the door and throws Malcolm in the room. Batman pulls off his mask. "Hi, I am Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and owner of Wayne Inc." Bruce says walking closer to Roy. "You are Batman? How?" Roy asks surprised.

"Long story for another day. So the plan is to make Ra's think we are trading Malcolm for Thea. I will be dressed as Arsenal, Oliver as Malcolm and the rest of you as yourselves. Roy you will stay here with Malcolm." Bruce says looking at the team. "Ok, then what? We give them Oliver instead of Malcolm?" Felicity asks worried. "We first talk to Ra's then I will fight him. The rest of you keep the other assassins busy. Felicity, I need you to stay here." Oliver says turning to face her.

"No, I am going with you. I will not let you do this alone again." Felicity says putting her hand on Oliver's arm. "Then let's contact Ra's." Oliver says walking away and towards a door. "Felicity, you should talk to him. He does not want to kill Ra's but he will more than likely need to." Bruce says looking at Felicity. "Liz, good luck. He can be a bit stubborn at times." Thea says smiling at Felicity. "Don't I know it." Felicity says then walks into the room and closes the door.

"Hey." Felicity walks in as Oliver takes his shirt off and jumps onto a Salmon Ladder. "Hey." Oliver says then moves up the ladder. "Man I missed this the most." Felicity says moving closer. "Oliver, do you really have to fight him? Can't Bruce fight him? I can't lose you again not now, we just got together." Felicity says as a tear runs down her face. Oliver jumps down and walks to her. "Felicity, you not going to lose me." Oliver says then gives her a soft kiss. Felicity holds her tears back. "Good, because then you will never get to see the tattoo I got." Felicity says with a naughty smile. "What is it and where is it?" Oliver says pulling her closer to him and Felicity puts her arms around his neck.

"Well you will have to first finish up this mission. Then when we at my place, after dinner and we go to my room to pick up where we left off, I will show you. If I feel like it." Felicity says smirking. "Thank you Felicity." Oliver says with a smile. "Don't thank me yet. I have not shown you yet." Felicity says and giggles. "No, not that. I just take my shirt and start teasing you a little and just take all of your cloths then find it myself. I want to thank you for giving me a reason to live." Oliver says then gives her a small kiss on the lips.

Oliver places small kisses down her neck then lifts his head slightly. "Where is it?" Oliver whispers seductively in her ear. "Damn you Oliver." Felicity says then kisses him. There is a knock on the door. "Hay lovebirds, we have a place to meet them! Let's go!" Bruce says outside the door. "Really! Do they love doing this?" Oliver says moving away from Felicity. "Looks like it. At least we were never in the middle of… you know, when they interrupted because then I would kill whoever it was." Felicity says running her hand though her hair.

Oliver laughs and puts on his shirt. "Let's get this done and go home." Oliver says tacking her hand in his and leading her to the door. "Oliver put this on." Bruce says handing him cloths. Oliver nods and leaves to change. "Did you get throw to him?" Thea asks putting her hand on Felicity's arm. "Yes." Felicity says with a smile.

"Felicity, I did not want to say this in front of Oliver. If I did he will probably do something stupid. Nyssa might take you and Thea into a different room. She is going to try and kill you. You two need to work together, you can defeat her. Nyssa does not fight properly when she is angry. My advice go on about Sara being dead and her being better off also mention the her sisters name Talia. Say she is the reason she is dead and ask her how could she kill her own sister like that." Bruce says putting his hand on Felicity's shoulder. Both women nod in understanding.

* * *

><p>The team walks into a warehouse light by torches and all the windows are covered with cloth. "We want a trade, Malcolm's life for Thea's. You can do whatever you want with him but you leave Thea alone!" The Arsenal with his voice modifier on. "Why would I do that?" Ra's says smirking. "Because you killed an innocent man for this man. This man drugged Thea, she did not know what she was doing. Would you really kill another innocent person?" The Arsenal says pointing at Thea.<p>

"Nyssa escort Thea to the room and put her under the protection of The League. Sarab escort the others outside. The rest of you leave I want Malcolm to myself." Ra's orders and the assassins follow his orders. "Encrypter will go with Thea, to be a witness." Arsenal says crossing his arms. Ra's nods and Encrypter and Thea follow Nyssa into a room. The Arsenal follows Sarab into another room.

Nyssa locks the door behind them and takes out her sword. "Time to die!" Nyssa says as Encrypter and Thea turn to face Nyssa. "What the hell Nyssa?" Thea asks clenching her fists. "You will die for killing my beloved! You will die for keeping this information from The League!" Nyssa says pointing at them with the sword.

"I hope you are ready to die Arsenal." Sarab says locking the door behind him and taking his sword out of his holster. "What?!" Arsenal says turning to face him. "You will die for disrespecting Ra's al Ghul and for keeping this from The League." Sarab says getting ready to attack.

"This is a shame Malcolm, I never enjoy killing one of my own but you have disrespected and betrayed The League. I thought very highly of you." Ra's says walking closer to Malcolm. Ra's pulls off the black material back over his head reveling Oliver. "Oliver? Did I not kill you?" Ra's says shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Any suggestions for the upcoming fights? Just Remember it is Bruce that is dressed as Arsenal. So please review and tell me what you think and tell me your suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I only update now but it has been hectic! Good news next week is quiet, so far so I might be able to post two or three chapters, depending on what happens in the week. This chapter just never came out right i had to keep redoing parts, but it is done at last. Sorry Leo i could not add your last idea that part was already done. Thanks for your amazing support with this FF. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this FF. So it is time for the fights to happen! Thanks for all the ideas for this fight.**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Chapter 8: Live or Die**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"You are not going to kill us Nyssa." The Encrypter says pulling out her nunchucks. "You both will die as Sara did, by arrows!" Nyssa says walking over to a table in front of the room, putting her sword down on the table and picking her bow and loading an arrow in it. "Who gets to avenge Talia?" Thea says putting an arrow in her bow. "What did you just says." Nyssa<p>

"Talia, your sister." Thea says tilting her head to the side. "Your sister that you killed. Oh and you have no one else to blame for Sara's death but yourself. She is dead because of you!" The Encrypter shouts at Nyssa. "How will Ra's react when he finds out his own daughter killed his other daughter?" Thea says walking closer to Nyssa. Nyssa walks closer to Thea. "He will never know." Nyssa says stopping in front of Thea.

"Let us go then." Thea says glaring at Nyssa. "No!" Nyssa says then tries to punch Thea ducks and swings around trying to kick Nyssa but Nyssa ducks stabs Thea in the leg with the arrow that was loaded in her bow. "Ahh." Thea screams in pain and falls to the ground. "You are going to regret that Nyssa." The Encrypter says walking towards her. Nyssa shoots an arrow at The Encrypter but she hits it away with her nunchucks.

Nyssa shoots two more arrows but The Encrypter deflects them and runs at Nyssa and punches her throw the face. The Encrypter tries to punch Nyssa again but Nyssa blocks and punches The Encrypter. Just before Nyssa punches her again Nyssa freezes and looks at Thea then falls to the ground. "Really? Trank arrow? I could have taken her." The Encrypter says putting her nunchucks in the holsters. The Encrypter walks over to Thea and looks at her leg. "I am fine go check on Oliver." Thea says pushing herself up against the wall. "Ok, I will be back soon." The Encrypter says and gets the key from Nyssa.

* * *

><p>"You know there is no one else here, Maseo." Arsenal says crossing his arms. "I know, I wanted to sound convincing for the assassin outside." Maseo says putting his sword away. Bruce pulls off his hood and mask. "Bruce thank you for helping, I can't be here anymore." Maseo says walking closer to Bruce. "You and your wife can finally have a life away from here. Meet me at the address I gave you." Bruce says patting Maseo on the shoulder then walks to the door. "Wait give Oliver a few minutes." Maseo says turning to face Bruce.<p>

* * *

><p>"You should be dead, at the bottom of a cliff!" Ra's says glaring at Oliver. "Why did you lie to me?" Ra's asks moving back. "To protect Thea, how far would you go to protect Nyssa?" Oliver says untying his hands. Oliver walks over to the swords and picks up two swords. Oliver throws a sword to Ra's. "Boy, if you challenge me again I will kill you and I will ensure you are dead this time." Ra's says glaring at Oliver.<p>

"If I win, Thea is safe from The League, and all my other friends and family including Malcolm." Oliver says glaring at Ra's. "Ha, Nyssa already killed Thea and The Encrypter." Ra's says smirking. Oliver swings his sword at Ra's but Ra's moves out of the way. Oliver starts attacking Ra's but Ra's blocks all of his attacks. "You have improved, boy." Ra's says backing away a little bit. Oliver walks closer to Ra's but does not attack.

Ra's attacks but Oliver moves out of the way and cuts Ra's lower leg and kicks him to the back of the knee. Oliver cuts Ra's arm, Ra's drops the sword and holds his arm. "Kill me boy. I killed your sister, Arsenal and The Encrypter." Ra's says looking up at Oliver smirking. Oliver is about to stab Ra's through the hart when he hears someone behind him and The Encrypter's voice modifier shouting. "Oliver don't do it!" The Encrypter shouts. Oliver turns to see The Encrypter standing there.

Oliver turns and faces Ra's again. Oliver puts the blade against Ra's chest. "Live or die, it is up to you! Leave my friends and family alone and you get to go back to being leader of The League of Assassins or I kill you and I take over The League and destroy it. Your choice." Oliver says pushing it a little harder causing Ra's to bleed. "The League does good work! It needs to continue to do so. You have fought well, even if leaving me alive makes you week, I will leave all of you alone and if I don't you came kill me." Ra's says glaring at Oliver.

Oliver does not notice one of The League members rush into the room. "Deal!" Oliver says lowering the sword. The Encrypter notices the assassin as he shoots an arrow at Oliver. Felicity runs and tackles Oliver to the ground. The arrow just misses both of them and hits the wall. Ra's turns to look at the assassin. The Arsenal runs into the room seeing the other assassin. Arsenal pulls out a trank arrow and shoots the Assassin then shoots Ra's with a trank arrow as well.

The Encrypter lifts her head a little to look at Oliver still on top of him. "Go help Thea!" The Encrypter shouts looking back at Arsenal, he nods and leaves. "Thanks Felicity. Are you ok? Did Nyssa hurt you?" Oliver says concerned. "No, I am fine. That is the second time I saved your life as the Encrypter." Felicity says smiling. "Keeping score?" Oliver asks smirking. "Yes! I should add the time your mom shot you and the time you got injected with something and I got Berry to save you, shall I continue?" The Encrypter says rolling off Oliver.

"I will have to find a way to thank you appropriately." Oliver says then leans in and kisses her. "Oliver, let's go! Thea is hurt!" Arsenal shouts entering the room with Thea. Oliver and The Encrypter get up and help Thea and leave to go to the safe house.

* * *

><p>The team walks into the safe house and finds Diggle and Roy knocked out on the ground. "Roy!" Thea shouts as Oliver helps her over to Roy. "Roy, wake up!" Thea shouts with tears running down her eyes. Roy starts to wake up. "Ahh! My leg!" Roy screams opening his eyes. "It's broken. I will take care of him. Felicity take care of Thea and Oliver help me get him on the table then check on Dig." Bruce says walking over to Roy. Oliver helps pick Roy up and carries him over to the table.<p>

Oliver walks over to Thea then picks her up and puts her on the other table. "Take care of her Felicity." Oliver says walking over to Diggle. "Dig! Wake up man." Oliver says tapping Dig's face lightly. Diggle slowly opens his eyes. "You ok John?" Oliver asks helping him sit up. "What happened?" Oliver asks looking around. "I am fine, my head hurts that's all. Malcolm, he got out and knock me out. Wait, where is Roy?! Is he ok?!" Dig says worried. "He is fine, Bruce is busy patching him up. Let me help you get up." Oliver says pulling Diggle up. Oliver takes him over to the couch. "Rest Dig." Oliver says putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

They hear the door of the safe house open. Oliver turns preparing himself for a fight. Felicity turns and pulls out her nunchucks. "Bruce?" Maseo says walking into the room. "It is ok guys he helped me get Oliver off the mountain." Bruce says indicating to the team to lower their weapons. "Maseo, you helped save me?" Oliver says walking closer to Maseo and Tatsu. "Yes, like I said a long time ago, for what you did that I will be forever in your debt." Maseo says as he pulls Oliver into a hug. "Thank you Oliver." Maseo says backing away. "Thank you Oliver, for everything you did for our family. I never thought I would say this, but you are not so bad after all Oliver." Tatsu says hugging him.

Felicity stands there confused. "Oliver, I could use some help over here." Felicity says pointing to Thea. Oliver runs over to Thea and Felicity. "I can help with that, it is not that bad. She can be back in by tomorrow night." Tatsu says walking over to Thea. "Do what you can Tatsu." Oliver says moving out of the way. Tatsu reaches into her bag and pulls out a jar. "This is going to hurt." Tatsu says braking the end of the arrow and getting ready to pull it out. "On 3. 1…" Tatsu pulls it out and applies presser to the wound. "What the hell happened to 2 and 3?! You said you were going to pull it out on 3 you crazy bitch!" Thea yells at Tatsu after she pulls it out.

"Well, if you insist. 2…3" Tatsu says smirking. Tatsu reaches into the jar and takes out a creamy substance on her fingers. She applies the substance to the entry and exit points of the arrow. "The cream is made of different natural herbs. It will heal the wound faster and acts as a pain killer. Keep your leg still for 10 hours and it will be as good as new." Tatsu says wrapping the wound closed. "What are the two of you doing here?" Oliver asks looking at Maseo. "Bruce is helping us to start a new life elsewhere. Away from ARGUS and The League." Maseo says looking over at Tatsu.

"That is great! Anyways Maseo this is my girlfriend, Felicity. This is my sister Thea, my best friend Diggle over there on the couch and on the table over there is Roy." Oliver says pointing to each member of the team. "Guys this is Maseo and his wife Tatsu. I met them in Hong Kong. They helped me while I was there." Oliver says smiling. "Nice to meet all of you. Oliver is a true hero." Maseo says looking at the team members.

"All done. Get some rest Roy." Bruce says patting him on the shoulder and walking to the lockers that are in the corner of the room and he takes out two black duffel bags. "Maseo, Tatsu these are for you. Inside there is passports, cloths and money. My jet will take you wherever you want." Bruce says putting the bags down in front of Maseo. "Thank you my friend." Maseo says then shacks Bruce's hand. "Felicity, let's give them a minute." Oliver says leading her over to the computer station on the other side of the room.

"So since the mission is done and Bruce is going back to Gotham, we can finally have dinner and you can show me your tattoo." Oliver says siting down on the chair and pulling Felicity onto his lap. "That sounds fun." Felicity says putting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me Felicity." Oliver says then kisses the top of her head. "Well, what was I going to do? I just got you back I can't let you die now." Felicity says drawing lazy patterns on Oliver's chest.

"I have missed this so much, even if we never did this and by this I mean you siting on my lap…" Felicity cuts him off with a kiss. "I am the one who normally talks in sentence fragments." Felicity says smiling at him. "Well, it is you fault. It only happens when I am with you." Oliver says then kisses the top of her head again. "You know, after you left to fight Ra's I found out what is really important in life and how fast you can lose everything. I can't want to lose you again." Felicity says taking Oliver's hand with her own. "Felicity, you are what kept me going and I don't plan on doing anything like that again." Oliver says then kisses her.

"Oliver, come say goodbye!" Bruce shouts. Oliver gives her another small kiss them picks her up and puts her in the chair where he was just sitting. Oliver walks over to Bruce, Tatsu and Maseo. "Good luck guys!" Oliver says standing in front of them. "And good luck to you to." Maseo says pointing at Felicity. "She is special. Hold onto her." Tatsu says smiling at Oliver. "Thank you. Bruce, I need your jet and a favor." Oliver says turning to face Bruce. "What is the favor?" Bruce says crossing his arms. "If Felicity asks, I am with you in Gotham with you. Let me explain." Oliver says crossing his arms.

After a few minutes Maseo and Tatsu leave and Oliver walks over to Felicity. "Hey babe, I have some bad news. A bad guy Bruce and I have been after has surfaced and I need to go help Bruce take him down. I will be gone two, three days max." Oliver says cupping Felicity's face with his hands. "I will go with." Felicity says smiling at Oliver. "Babe, Gotham is not Starling. I don't want you there." Oliver says removing his hands. "Ok, I trust you. When you leaving?" Felicity asks playing with Oliver's shirt. "Now. But I wanted to give you this." Oliver says taking out a small box out of his pocket.

"I was going to give it to you to tonight when we got home but then this happened. Open it." Oliver says giving her the box. Felicity opens the box and find a necklace inside. Felicity picks it up and looks at it. It has a two charms on it one that is in the shape of a bow and arrow and the other in the shape of a laptop. "Oliver, it is beautiful." Felicity says then kisses him. "Let me. Don't tell the guys but I have the same one, that way we are always with each other." Oliver says putting on her necklace then pulling out another box with the same chain in it. Felicity puts it on for him then he pushes it under his shirt. "Bye I will see you soon." Oliver says then kisses her passionately.

"Come on lover boy. We need to get back to Gotham!" Bruce shouts from the door. "Bye, I love you." Oliver says then kisses once more. "Bye, I love you too." Felicity says then gives him another small kiss. Oliver leaves and climbs into Batmobile. "Felicity will kill you if she ever finds out." Bruce says raising his brow at Oliver. "I know, that is why she will never find out. Just remember I know you secrets Bruce." Oliver says glaring at Bruce. "You asking for it Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Where is Oliver going? Why would he lie to Felicity about it? What is Oliver hiding from Felicity? What do you guys think it is? We see how close some of you are when the next chapter is posted. Please review. Feel free to leave suggestions. See you all soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY! Punknatch, I personally do not like the fights I wright because I am worried that people will not like them or think it is unrealistic, but if you want more action you will get it! This chapter and chapter 10 and maybe even 11 is a little less action to set up for something big I have planned, but don't worry due to a special request from highlander348, in this chapter the girls will be breaking bones and kicking bad guy butts! There is a lot of Olicity coming up and in the next few chapter then back to Team Arrow and Batman kicking butt.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed and favorited this FF! You are all amazing! **

**Please review and send me your suggestions. Sorry for any errors. And sorry if my updates slow down a lot but it seems they are staring power blackouts here again and I am starting work now in Feb.**

**Chapter 9: Girls night out.**

**I do not own this, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>Oliver steps off the plane and walks towards the car that was waiting for him. "Mr. Queen, I am James, your driver. Welcome to Vegas." James says offering Oliver his hand to shake. Oliver shakes James hand. "Hello James, please call me Oliver. Did you get the ticket I asked for?" Oliver says smiling. "Yes sir." James says handing Oliver a plane ticket to Starling city. "Thank you James. I need to go to this address James." Oliver says handing him a piece of paper with an address on it. "I will have you there in 10 minutes sir." James says opening the car door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"Thea how are you feeling?" Felicity asks seeing Thea open her eyes. "Fine, my leg does not even hurt anymore." Thea says sitting up. "When did we get back to The Foundry?" Thea asks looking around. "5 hours ago. You been asleep for about 8 hours." Felicity says smiling at Thea. "Well, it is gonna be a girl's night out. Roy can't due to his leg and baby Sara is a little sick so Dig is at home with her." Felicity says standing up and walking over to her computers.

Felicity's phone starts ringing, she smiles seeing it is Oliver. "Hey Oliver! How are things in Gotham?" Felicity says sitting down in front of her computers.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas<strong>

"Ok, just missing my IT girl." Oliver says looking out the window of the car. **"I miss you too. When do you think you will be back?" **Felicity says on the other side of the line."Not sure, who knows I might be back tomorrow. How is Thea, Dig and Roy?" Oliver says smiling thinking of the surprise he has planned for Felicity. **"Thea just woke up, feeling way better! Whatever your friend did worked like a bomb! Dig is fine at home with Sara and Roy is all depressed because he can't go in the field. So girl's night out!" **Felicity says then laughs.

"Good to hear that everyone is ok, but I don't want you guys going out there. Yet I know you will do it anyways so just be careful." Oliver says with concern in his voice. **"Don't worry we will be careful." Felicity says.** "Good because I remember something about dinner and a tattoo." Oliver says seductively. **"Oh I remember. What has gotten into you Mr. Queen?" **Felicity asks then giggles.

"I am happy, in love with the girl of my dreams, who is a genius, amazingly sexy and who made me a hero." Oliver says smiling. **"Well you better come home soon then." **Felicity says seductively.** "Seriously Felicity that is my brother I do not want to hear it please!"** Oliver hears Thea in the background. "I have to go babe, I love you." Oliver says as the car stops. **"Ok, talk to you soon, I love you**." Felicity says then ends the call. James opens the door for Oliver. "We are here sir." James says closing the door after Oliver gets out. "Thank you." Oliver says walking towards the door. Oliver knocks on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"So what did my brother want?" Thea says picking up her bow. "To ask how you guys were doing." Felicity says smiling. "Right. Gear up we are about to go on patrol!" Laurel says putting on her gloves. "Fine!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>There is a bank robbery at Starling National." Roy says over the coms.<strong> "We are on our way." Felicity says over the coms. **"Guys, we have a small problem. There is a weapon shipment on its way to the Cartel." Roy says worried.** "Laurel take the truck, Thea with me." Felicity says turning the corner. "On my way!" Laurel says turning the next corner. "You ready Thea?" Felicity asks when they are a few meters from the bank.

"I am ready! What about you The Encrypter." Thea says as they stop their bikes. "Yes! Let's break some bones and kick some bad guy ass!" Felicity says getting off the bike. "I will take the roof, you take the ground level." Thea says then shoots an arrow and it pulls her up onto the roof. "Got it." Felicity says entering the bank.

"The Encrypter is here!" One of the robbers yell. Felicity runs towards him and wraps her legs around his neck and throws him down. Felicity breaks the man's arm with her legs still around his neck. "AHH!" the man screams as The Encrypter breaks his arm. Felicity tightens her grip on his neck and he passes out. Another robber runs in and starts shooting at The Encrypter.

The Encrypter runs and takes cover behind the counter. As the man starts reloading she throws a flash bang in front of him. The man is disorientated and she jumps over the counter and runs at him. The Encrypter breaks his hand throwing the gun to one side. The Encrypter punches him then drops down to the ground and kicks his legs out from under him.

The man falls to the ground. He tries to get up and run a way but the Encrypter catches him and breaks his ankle. "AHH! You Bitch!" The man screams. "Try to run now!" The Encrypter says smirking. "Look behind you." The man says smirking. The Encrypter turns and sees a man throw a grenade at her. "Oh no." The Encrypter says as it lands a few meters in front of her. It explodes and blows her back into the wall. She hits her head and falls to the ground.

Thea runs into the room and hits both men with trank arrows. Thea runs over to Felicity. "Encrypter are you ok?" Thea asks as she gets to Felicity. Felicity is unconscious and has blood oozing out of her head. "Roy! Felicity is hurt! Get SCPD down here now!" Thea shouts into her com. "Dig heard about the robbery he is almost there." Roy says calmly. "Good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas<strong>

"Were is my money." Oliver says crossing his arms. Oliver is standing in an ally when a Russian man walks into the ally with a tablet. "We will transfer it to your account now, Mr. Queen." The man says with a Russian accent. "Good, into this account." Oliver says then hands him a paper with an account number on. The man nods and starts typing on the tablet. "It is done. $ 2.5 billion is transferred to your account." The man says then turns to leave.

"Wait." Oliver says and the man turns to look at him. Oliver's phone beeps and he looks at it. "Fine money is in the account. Go!" Oliver says then turns and leaves the ally. Oliver walks to the car and sees James leaning against it. "Come on, let's go back to the airport." Oliver says as he gets to the car. "Sir it is rather late do you not rather want to go to a hotel?" James ask opening the door. "I would but I really want to get home." Oliver says getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling City<strong>

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Thea says getting into the van. "Change her clothing!" Diggle says driving the van towards the hospital. "What story we gonna use? We found her on the street like this?" Thea says changing Felicity's clothing. "Yes, we use that." Dig says making a sharp turn. "We almost there." Dig says looking back at Thea. "She is changed! She is not looking good!" Thea says checking wound.

"We here!" Dig says stopping the van. Diggle climbs out and opens the back door and pick Felicity up. "Help me!" Diggle says rushing into the hospital. A nurse runs to him. "Put her on here. What happened to her?" The nurse asks as Dig puts her on the bed. "We found her on the street like that, we don't know when it happened or how." Dig says taking a step back. "We will take care of her." The nurse says and pushes the bed into the ER room. "She will be fine. I have to call Oliver." Dig says pulling out his phone. "Tell Oliver to get his ass home now!" Thea says walking over to the chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas<strong>

"Mr. Queen, we are ready to leave." The pilot says as Oliver walks over to the plane. "Good, let's get…" Oliver is cut off by his phone ringing. "Hey Dig! I thought you were at home with Sara and Lyla?" Oliver says answering it seeing the caller ID. **"Hey man, something happened and…**" Dig goes silent on the other side of the line. "Dig?" Oliver says worried. **"Felicity got hurt she at the hospital now."** Dig says with sadness in his tone. "I will be there soon." Oliver says then hangs up. "How fast can you get me to Staling City? There is a family emergency!" Oliver says climbing into the plane. "I can get you there in 2 hours, if I fly rally fast." The pilot says. "Do it!" Oliver says taking his seat. "Don't worry Felicity, I will be there soon." Oliver says to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I hope to post the next chapter Saturday or Sunday. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like and give me some suggestions I will do my best to incorporate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and read this story! Thanks for all of your amazing support. Ahead a nice Olicity chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Time to take it back**

**Please review. Please make suggestion. Sorry for any errors.**

**I do not own this, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>Oliver arrives 2 hour later in Starling gets a cab and rushes to the hospital. "Dig! Where is she? How is she? What happened?" Oliver says running into the hospital seeing Dig standing with Thea in the waiting room. "Oliver, she will be fine, she is knocked out." Dig says putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Family of Miss. Smoak?" The nurse says entering the waiting room. "I am her soon to be fiancé." Oliver says walking forward.<p>

"Ok, she will be fine and will probably be released tomorrow afternoon. You can go see her if you want." The nurse says and Oliver nods and looks back at Dig and Thea. "Go, we have to go fetch the bikes anyways." Dig says turning to leave. "We will be back soon." Thea says hugging her brother. Oliver follows the nurse to Felicity's room.

Oliver walks into the room and sees Felicity is sleeping. Oliver climbs onto the bed next to Felicity, his is on side slightly caressing her forehead. Felicity starts to open her eyes a few minutes later. "Hey babe." Oliver says seeing her eyes starting to open. "Hey, you are back." Felicity says sleepily. "I heard about you getting hurt." Oliver says cupping her face with his other hand. "It is not that bad." Felicity says smiling. "Well, it is a good thing you are the strongest girl I know." Oliver says smiling back at her.

"Well, I have a reason to live." Felicity says running her hand through Oliver's hair. "Now I know how you feel." Oliver says with sadness in his tone. "Oliver…" Felicity starts but Oliver cuts her off. "No I am not going to stop you, it would not be fair. I might however train you a little bit more." Oliver says smiling. "I look forward to that Mr. Queen. You know kissing actually helps a person heal faster." Felicity says giving Oliver a naughty smile. "Well, the nurses might kick me out just knowing I am on the bed with you." Oliver says then chuckles. "Then I will hack the hospital and give you permission to be on my bed." Felicity leans up and kisses him. Oliver pulls away after a few moments.

"Oliver? What wrong?" Felicity asks confused. "Hear me out before you get really mad and kick me out of this very nice bed. Promise you will let me finish before you say anything." Oliver says nervously. "I am worried now but I promise." Felicity says confused removing her hand from Oliver's hair. "I lied to you. I was not in Gotham with Bruce." Oliver says nervously. Felicity turns her head and glaring at the ceiling. "I am sorry. I went to Vegas, to your mom and for business." Oliver says putting one of his hands on her waist. "You went to my mom?" Felicity turns to face him again. "Yes, but you are excellent at messing up a guy's perfect plan." Oliver says smiling at her. "Plan?" Felicity asks confused. "Yes, let me tell you what happened." Oliver says smiling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Mrs. Smoak, hello." Oliver says as she opens the door. "Hello Oliver! Please call me Donna. What are you doing here?" Donna asks inviting him in. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Felicity." Oliver says walking into the apartment. "Is she ok?" Donna asks worried. "Yes, she is fine. I wanted your blessing." Oliver says taking a seat on the couch. "Blessing?" Donna asks confused.

"Donna, I am in love with you daughter. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I would like your blessing to marry your daughter." Oliver says looking at Donna sitting on the opposite couch. "Oliver are you being serious?" Donna asks shocked. "Yes, I promise you that I will love and protect her for the rest of my life. To be there for her every day and maybe one day have the privilege of giving you a grandchild." Oliver says smiling.

"Wow Oliver. You have my blessing but if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and hurt you." Donna says glaring at him. "You will not have to hunt me down, I will come to your doorstep." Oliver says then lets out a small chuckle. "Good." Donna says then lets out a small chuckle. "This is for you." Oliver says then hands her the plane ticket. "A ticket to Starling, plane leaves next Monday." Oliver says smiling at her. "Thank you Oliver." Donna says smiling at him.

"You are welcome. I have to go now but I will see you soon. Oh do not tell Felicity I was here." Oliver says walking to the door. "I promise, goodbye Oliver." Donna says walking to the door. "See you soon Donna." Oliver says smiling. "Soon you can call me mom." Donna says smiling. Oliver lets out a small chuckle. "Bye mom." Oliver says then walks out the door.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"That is why I went to your mom." Oliver says smiling at Felicity. "Oliver, you went to get her blessing?" Felicity says then covers her mouth with her hand. "Yes, I even planed the best proposal ever then you mess it up." Oliver says then they both start laughing. "Plan B then. Felicity I love you, from the moment I walked into your office and you were chewing a red pen and babbling making me smile for the first. I knew there was something different about you and that I could trust you. You are my girl Felicity and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up in the morning and the last person I see when I go to sleep at night. Felicity will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Oliver says smiling at Felicity.<p>

"No." Felicity says with a serious expression on her face. "No? What? Look we don't have to get married now we can get married two years from now if you want." Oliver says with sadness in his voice. "Oliver, I am in hospital, you just told me you lied to me then you give me your "Plan B" proposal? Sorry Oliver but I deserve a better than your "Plan B"" Felicity looks at Oliver seriously.

"You are right, I am sorry." Oliver says then his phone starts ringing. "Hello Walter!" Oliver says as Thea, Roy, Laurel, Diggle and Lyla with baby Sara. "Great! I will meet you there in about 3 hours' time… good bye Walter." Oliver says smiling. "Hey, why are you talking to Walter?" Felicity asks looking up at him. "For me to know and you not to know." Oliver says then gets up off the bed. "Where are you going?" Felicity asks with a sad face. "Well, if you had said yes I would tell you, but you said no so I will see you later I have a few things I have to take care off." Oliver says smiling at Felicity.

"Bye babe, see you later. I love you." Oliver says then leans down and kisses her. "Yes!" Felicity shouts when Oliver gets to the door. "Too later." Oliver says smiling at her. "Oliver!" Felicity shouts as Oliver leaves the room. Oliver walks back into the room. "Oliver I love you and the answer is yes I was just messing around with you, to get you back for not telling me the truth." Felicity says sitting up in the bed. "I love you too, but I really have to go. And Felicity you were right you deserve better." Oliver says then walk out the room.

"What just happened?" Thea says smiling at Felicity. "Your brother proposed and then walked out the door to do who knows what?" Felicity says rolling her eyes. "Oliver proposed?" Laurel asks shocked. "And almost the exact same way as Diggle, in a hospital!" Lyla says looking at Dig. "Don't look at me, I know nothing about this. Congratulations Felicity." Dig says smiling. "Yay! We are gonna officially be sisters!" Thea says running over to Felicity and hugging her. "Congratulations Felicity! I am so happy for you." Laurel says and goes to hug Felicity.

"Thanks guys but I kind of said no." Felicity says nervously. "What!" Thea says crossing his arms. "I was not being serious, I was about to say that when his damn phone rang." Felicity says running her hair. "How did he propose?" Lyla asks sitting down on the end of the bed.

* * *

><p>Oliver goes to the store to buy stuff for when Felicity is out of hospital and he can propose as planned. Oliver walks into Walters's office 2 and a half hours later. "Hello Walter. Thank you for helping me." Oliver says shaking Walter's hand. "Well, they are still people who believe in you and will help you get you company back." Walter says walking over to the couch. "Good! We are taking it back! It is time to take it back" Oliver says taking a seat on the other chair.<p>

"Yes we will. I have convinced a number of investors to sell their shares to you and in a about an hour from now more shares will be issued and you will be the first to purchase them. In the end you will control about 45% of the company and Palmer will have 55% of the company." Walter says smiling at Oliver. "I should pay him a visit." Oliver says standing up to leave. "Sorry but I want to tell this to his face." Oliver says walking to Walter to shake his hand. "I thought so. I have some business to handle there anyways, I will go with you." Walter says and walks to the car with Oliver following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Palmer." Oliver says smiling walking into his office. "Mr. Queen, can I help you?" Palmer says glaring at Oliver. "Well I just came to tell you I now own 45% of this company. I am also willing to buy 5% of your shares so we can be equal partners. Oh and before you hear from someone else Felicity and I are getting married." Oliver says smirking.<p>

"Congratulations. I tell you what I am leaving town to start another company in another city. I will sell you 15% of the company on the condition Felicity gets 10% of the company and stays VP." Ray says standing up and walking closer to Oliver. "Felicity will be equal to me and own 30% of the company." Oliver says looking at Ray with a confusion. "Then I will sell 25% so you both have majority at 35% and I will have 30%." Ray says smiling at Oliver.

"Why?" Oliver asks confused. "Because Felicity picked you and she deserves all of this." Ray says picking up his phone dialing a number. "Hi, I want to sell 25% of my shares of Palmer Technologies to Oliver Queen… yes I am sure… that is perfect and keep it quiet for the moment… thank you, goodbye." Ray puts down the phone. "It is done, I figured you did not tell Felicity yet so I asked them to keep it on the down low. Goodbye Queen, you are a very lucky man." Ray says then offers his hand to Oliver. Oliver shakes it. "Oliver please. Thank you Palmer." Oliver says smiling at Ray. "Ray please, you are welcome and you both deserves this." Ray says smiling at Oliver. "Can you do a favor for me?" Oliver asks looking at Ray. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Felicity, there is paperwork I need you to sign here at work." Ray says over the phone. <strong>"Well I just got out of hospital, I will stop there on my way home."<strong> Felicity says "Good see you soon, in your office." Ray says then hangs up and calls Oliver. "Oliver, all good to go here." Ray says then hangs up.

* * *

><p>Felicity walks into her office with Thea. "Ray, what is so important?" Felicity asks seeing him looking out her office window. "Hi, Thea what are you doing here?" Ray asks turning around. "After her head injury I was chosen as her driver for the day. Since Dig has to be with Sara and Oliver is nowhere to be found." Thea says rolling her eyes. "Ha, well down to business. I need you to sign this." Ray says pointing to the desk. Felicity walks over to the desk and picks up the pen on the counter.<p>

"What am I about to sign?" Felicity asks looking up at Ray. "Well, you fiancé can explain later, he asked me to set this up and get you to sign this." Ray says smiling. "Ok." Felicity says confused. "Here and here." Ray says indicating on the page. Felicity signs it and looks at Ray. "So, what did Oliver get me into?" Felicity says crossing her arms. "Well congratulations you now own 35% of this company. I have to go my plane leaves soon." Ray says walking out of the office. "I own 35% of the company? What did Oliver do?" Felicity asks confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me and send me your suggestions. I am planning a lot in the next few chapter so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, suggestions, follows and favorited. Your support is amazing. If any of you have read my other story A Dream Came True, then you might recognize some of it. You do not need to read A Dream Came True it has nothing to do with Rise of The Green Arrow.**

**Chapter 11: The Date **

**Please review and make suggestion! Sorry for any errors.**

**I do not own this it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"I own 35% of the company? What did Oliver do?" Felicity asks confused. "I guess you do. He said it was because of Oliver so call and ask him." Thea says walking to Felicity. "Good idea." Felicity says pulling out her phone. It starts ringing in her hand. "It is him." Felicity says then answers it. "Hey Oliver, do you mind explaining what is going on, how do I now own 35% of Palmer Technologies?" Felicity asks confused.<p>

"**I will explain later. I need you here now! I was working on the computers then suddenly it is starts to delete things! Now it is in the SCPD data base and deleting stuff! Get here now!"** Oliver says then puts the phone down. "I am going to kill Oliver! We need to get to The Foundry." Felicity says leaving her office Thea following close behind.

* * *

><p>"It worked! Thanks for all your help guys! Just remember none of you are allowed in here till tomorrow night. Take the gear with you, if anything big happens. The computer will send alerts straight to your phones." Oliver says watching the team get their gear and walk to the door. "Got it. Where did you learn how to do that?" Roy asks putting his gear in his bag and puts the bag over his shoulder. "Bruce showed me." Oliver says turning and looking at the computer. "Have fun." Dig says then leaves with the rest of the team.<p>

"Oliver puts a blanket on the ground with four throw pillows, two with red hearts on and the other two said "LOVE". In the middle of the blanket is a basket. There were candles on every step leading down into The Foundry with rose petals leading to the blanket. Oliver put up fairy lights all over. Oliver puts on romantic music, to softly play in the background. Oliver turns off the main lights and goes and waits for Felicity at the bottom of the stairs.

Felicity walks into Verdant a few minutes later seeing Roy sitting at the bar. "Thea can I talk to you for a minute." Roy says turning to face them. "I will see you later Felicity." Thea says walking to Roy. Felicity nods and walks to the basement door.

Felicity puts in the code and opens the door walks through it and closes it behind her. As she turns to walk down the stairs she sees the candles and rose petals. "Hi, how do you like it?" Oliver asks from the bottom of the stairs. "Wow, is this plan a proposal?" Felicity asks walking down the stairs. "No, this is our first proper date." Oliver says then turns and walks to the computers.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Felicity asks walking to the blanket. "I am overriding the locks, now that we can be all alone." Oliver says turning around and walking to Felicity. "Let me take these. Please sit." Oliver says taking her bag and jacket and putting it on the table. Oliver sits down opposite her and pulls a bottle of red wine out of the basket with two glasses. "Oliver how did you do all of this?" Felicity asks taking the glass from Oliver.

"Well the team help with this. As for you owning 35% of our company, I did not want to own 70% so I put 35% of it in your name." Oliver says then takes a sip of the wine. "How did you get 70% of the company? You are poor?" Felicity asks confused. "Well, I made an investment a long time ago, it kind of paid out. I got $ 5 billion out of the investment but I only took out $ 2.5 billion. We still have $ 2.5 billion we can use." Oliver says smiling at Felicity. "Billion? Investment? We?" Felicity asks shocked. "Yes, but the less you know the better." Oliver says opening the basket and pulling out a bag.

"Big Belly, just the way you like it." Oliver says putting the bag down. "Good choice. Burgers and red wine." Felicity says smiling. "I know. So how does your head feel?" Oliver asks taking the food out of the bag. "Does not hurt anymore. So you gonna train me some more, do you really think you can concentrate?" Felicity says smirking. "It might be hard but I should be able to continue." Oliver says smirking at Felicity. "Oh ok." Felicity says then loughs. "So when did you get the tattoo?" Oliver asks smirking.

"A few months after you left just before Thea and Roy got back together." Felicity says smiling. "How did that happen anyways?" Oliver asks then takes a bite of his burger. "Well, we told Thea about all of this about 5 days after you left. Thea ended up moving in with me because she wanted nothing to do with Merlyn, she also joined the team. They started working in the field together and became closer. One night the mission took a turn for the worst and they both almost died, they decided then that life is too short. They ended up moving in together into a nice apartment just over 4 months after you left." Felicity says then takes a bite of her burger.

"I am happy for them. So what don't I know about you." Oliver asks smiling at her. "Like maybe you having black hair?" Oliver says smirking. "How did you find out about that?!" Felicity asks shocked. "Ha, one night Bruce was out for the night and I was all alone in the bat cave. I kind of searched you and found a picture of you in school then high school and then at MIT, can I just say you were incredible cute!" Oliver says then he laughs. "What?! If you missed me that much you could just have come home." Felicity says then laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Well one night Bruce actually brought me to Starling and we stopped in front of your house. Just seeing you gave me the strength to continue my training. Saying that out loud makes me sound like a really big stalker." Oliver says shaking his head. "Well, I can live with that." Felicity says and smiles at Oliver. "Felicity, there are a few things I should tell you about the 5 years I was away." Oliver says looking down at the ground.

"Oliver, only if you want to, you don't have to." Felicity says reaching over and taking Oliver's hand in hers. "I want to tell you, just not yet but one day. Felicity I want you to know everything about me." Oliver says then squeezes her hand. "But for now you can enjoy me feeding you, your favorite, chocolate mint ice-cream." Oliver says moving closer to Felicity. Oliver takes the ice-cream out of the basket with a spoon.

Oliver feeds her a small bite. "Well, that tastes amazing but there is still something that tastes better." Felicity says the pulls him closer and kisses him. "You right that does taste better." Oliver says then kisses her again. Oliver starts kissing down her neck. "So what is the tattoo?" Oliver asks seductively. "Well it says OQTA with an arrow through it." Felicity says pulling away to face him. "OQTA?" Oliver asks confused. "Oliver Queen The Arrow." Felicity says smiling. "Really, I should get on that says FSMG." Oliver says smirking. "Ok FS is Felicity Smoak what is MG?" Felicity asks confused. "My Girl." Oliver says then pulls her closer and kisses her.

"So should we go back to your place?" Oliver asks pulling away. "No, we will not be disturbed here, good thing I got a bed for down here." Felicity says standing up. "Let me show you the tattoo." Felicity says smirking. "Where?" Oliver asks smiling at her. "On my hip, right side." Felicity says then kisses him. Felicity pulls Oliver's shirt off and starts kissing him passionately. Oliver unzips her dress and lets it fall to the ground. Oliver looks at the tattoo and smiles. Oliver pulls her closer and starts kissing her. Oliver picks her up and carries her to the bed. Oliver lowers her onto the bed and starts kissing her down her neck. "About damn time." Felicity says then giggles. "You have not seen anything yet." Oliver says smirking.

* * *

><p>Oliver is lying on his back drawing lazy patterns on Felicity's back. "Last night was amazing." Felicity says turning her head to look at Oliver "It was. Felicity, I love you so much. I do not want to waste time anymore. Marry me please. Do me the honor of marring me." Oliver asks looking down at her. "So this is "Plan A" a little better but I like the way you asked me in "Plan B" with the hole I am in love with you and so on." Felicity says then leans up and kisses him. "Well in plan a I proposed at dinner. I was planning to say it again but this just happened this way. So you gonna answer me this time?" Oliver asks smiling.<p>

"Yes, I will marry you." Felicity says then kisses him again. "Wait, we have to get to work." Felicity says getting out of the bed. "Hay, get back here. I arranged that we do not go into work today." Oliver says pulling Felicity back onto the bed. Oliver and Felicity phones start ringing at the same time. "Really." Felicity says and picks up her phone. "Hello" Felicity says answering the phone. "Get out of bed, put some clothes on and open the door." Thea says and puts the phone down. "Really!" Oliver says and gets out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Felicity says as the others come down the stairs. Oliver comes up behind Felicity and puts his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Oliver, please leave it behind closed doors. "First the door was closed till you demanded it to be opened, second I can hold my fiancé like this whenever I want." Oliver says smiling. Felicity just smiles and shakes her head. "What do you know you said…" Thea gets cut off berry running into The Foundry. "Berry! I told you not to do that!" Thea yells at Berry. "Sorry, I need your help. Oliver you alive? You and Felicity are together?" Berry asks shocked.<p>

"Yes, and we are now engaged. What can we do for you?" Felicity asks smiling at Berry. "Oliver, Felicity will you please come with me to Central?" Berry asks worried. "Yes, take Felicity so long, I will grab my gear." Oliver says then walks to his Arrow suit. Berry nods and picks Felicity up and runs to Central City then comes back for Oliver.

* * *

><p>"Father, we should kill Oliver and everyone he cares about." Nyssa says walking into her father's quarters. "We are not, I ask a friend to do it for us. H.I.V.E they are released Slade and the others from the island. They will take care of Oliver for us." Ra's says smirking. "They on their way to Central City, Slade will meet them there." Ra's says then laughs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? We have some action coming up in the next chapter! Please review and send me your suggestions. Well I start work tomorrow so I might only be able to post once a week from now on. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to who reads, reviews, follows and favorited this story. A special thank you to****: ****WinterRain36**** and ****highlander348**** for all their help and suggestions throughout this FF with the fight scenes!**

**Please review and send me your suggestions. Sorry for any errors.**

**Chapter 12: This is so cool!**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! What do you need our help with?" Felicity asks walking over to the computer desk. "Well, we need your help to decrypt this and Oliver can stand around and do nothing." Berry says excited. "Ok, where is Wells?" Oliver asks looking around.<p>

"He is the reverse Flash and he was the one who grabbed me and ran outside with me while his buddy killed my mother, so don't mention his name again!" Berry says walks out of the room. "I am sorry, I did not know. Is he going to be ok?" Oliver asks worried. "He will be fine." Caitlin says sitting down next to Felicity. "Well this is not your average encryption." Felicity says typing on the computer. "Can you break it?" Cisco asks walking to the computers.

"No need to be insulting." Felicity says rolling her eyes. "Oliver we have a problem!" Felicity says worried. "What?" Oliver asks walking closer to look at the computer monitor. "Slade and Captain Boomerang are here in Central City! Captain Cold is also back! Oh and I should mention they on their way here to Star Labs!" Felicity says worried. "Good thing I grabbed these, gear up!" Oliver says passing her a bag with her Encrypter gear in it. "Thanks!" Felicity says walking to a different room to change.

"They are outside, what do we do." The Encrypter says turning to face Oliver. "Well first Caitlin and Cisco, lock yourselves in this room and tell us where they are. Flash, Cold is yours. Encrypter take Boomerang. Slade is mine." Oliver says then walks out of the room. "Got it." The Encrypter says following him. They walk to the elevator and wait for it. "They will be there in 20 seconds." Cisco says over the coms.

"Wait, Boomerang is coming down with the elevator, Slade and Cold are outside destroying things." Caitlin says worried. "Felicity!" Oliver looks at her. "Don't worry, I got this! I love you." Felicity says walking closer to Oliver then giving him a small kiss. "I love you too." Oliver says then turns to go in a different direction. "Let me give you a lift!" Flash says then picks Oliver up and runs outside.

"Boomerang! Stand down!" The Encrypter shouts as the elevator doors opens. "Never!" Boomerang says then throws an explosive boomerang at her. The Encrypter jumps out of the way. Boomerang runs out of the elevator and in the opposite direction. The Encrypter jumps up and runs after him. Boomerang turns around throws two boomerangs. The Encrypter hits it away with her nunchucks.

The Encrypter starts throwing Ninja stars at Boomerang. Boomerang takes cover behind a crate. Boomerang looks up and sees a map of Star Labs. Boomerang throws another explosive boomerang and runs down the hall. The Encrypter runs after him. "Cisco, Caitlin where is he?" The Encrypter says over the coms but there is no response. "Dam!" The Encrypter says running into a hall way but does not see him. The Encrypter notices him running into a room. She runs after him.

The Encrypter runs into the room. "Goodbye Encrypter!" Boomerang says, The Encrypter turns and sees Boomerang at the door. Encrypter pulls out a Ninja star just before she could throw it Boomerang throws a flash bang and shuts the door. Boomerang looks at the wall next to him. "Oh, test particle accelerator that sounds fun!" Boomerang says then flips the switch. Multicolored lights start shining from underneath the door and he could hear The Encrypter scream.

Boomerang smirks and walks away. "That was easy." Boomerang says walking away from the door. "Hay! Boomerang I am not dead yet looser!" Boomerang hears a women behind him, he turns and sees The Encrypter standing by the door. "What?" Boomerang says shocked. Boomerang throws a boomerang that hits her in her shoulder. The Encrypter pulls it out and throws it to the ground. The wounds starts healing by its self. "That is not possible!" Boomerang says shocked. The Encrypter starts walking towards Boomerang then disappears.

"Where did you go?!" Boomerang shouts looking around. "Right here" A voice says behind him then hits him on the back with her nunchucks. He spins around "That hurt bitch!" Boomerang says with anger in his tone. The Encrypter appears again in front of him then grabs his arm and breaks it. "AHH you bitch! I will kill you for that!" Boomerang says glaring at The Encrypter. The Encrypter disappears in front of him. "What the?" Boomerang says spinning around, looking in all directions but does not see her. "Miss me?" The Encrypter says next to him then hits him with her nunchucks over his head knocking him out. The Encrypter looks around and sees rope hanging on the wall she then hogties Boomerang. "Come back from that boomerang!" The Encrypter smirks and runs to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"How did I do that?" The Encrypter asks herself running down the hall. "I felt badass. I went invisible as I was about to attack him… maybe it is controlled by emotion or what I was thinking?" The Encrypter says to herself getting into the elevator.<p>

The Encrypter runs outside to the area where Oliver was fighting Slade and The Flash was fighting Captain Cold. The Flash gets distracted by The Encrypter running in on the fight. Captain Cold freezes The Flashes one leg then turns and points the gun at The Encrypter. The Encrypter starts running towards Captain Cold then suddenly disappears. "What? Where did she go?" Captain Cold asks looking around. The Flash looks around, searching for The Encrypter.

"Behind you." The Encrypter says behind Captain Cold. Captain Cold turns but does not see anything. "How are you doing that?!" Cold shouts annoyed. Oliver and Slade stop fighting and look at Captain Cold. "You mean this?" The Encrypter says behind him. Cold turns around fires his gun but it only hits the wall. "What the?" Slade asks looking at The Encrypter appearing then disappearing.

Slade then holds his hand to his left ear. "You heard him! Let's get out of here!" Slade says then cuts Oliver on his left shoulder then hits Oliver to the side of the head causing Oliver to fall to the ground unconscious. Blood seeps out of the place Slade cut. The Encrypter appears again looking at Oliver worried. An aircraft appears and both men run for it. The Encrypter stands there looking at the ship Slade uses the opportunity to cut The Encrypter on her lower left leg. "AHH!" The Encrypter shouts then falls to the ground. Blood gashing out of her leg. The Encrypter applies presser to it and glares at Slade. "See you soon kid!" Slade shouts then climbs onto the aircraft.

"Oliver!" The Encrypter screams crawling to Oliver's side. The Encrypter applies presser to the cut. "Stay with me!" The Encrypter says crying. "Felicity! I could use a hand!" The Flash says pointing to his frozen leg. "Look away!" The Encrypter says taking an explosive arrow head from Oliver's jacket and throwing it a few feet away from The Flashes leg. The ice shatters and frees The Flash's leg. "Get him to Caitlin!" The Encrypter shouts at The Flash. "I will come get you in a sec." The Flash says then picks Oliver up and runs to Caitlin. A few seconds later The Flash returns and picks her up and carries her down to Caitlin.

"Catlin! Slade cut her leg, what do I do?" Berry says putting The Encrypter down on a table and pulling off his mask. Felicity pulls off her mask. "I am fine, help Oliver." Felicity says climbing off the table. "No you're not! That was a deep cut Felicity!" Berry says crossing his arms. "Fine! Look for yourself!" Felicity says climbing on the table and showing Berry her leg that was completely healed. "Oliver needs your help he does not have regeneration!" Felicity says jumping off the table and walking to Oliver.

"He will be fine, he should wake up in a few minutes." Caitlin says seeing felicity walk into their medical room. "Thank you Caitlin." Felicity says smiling at Caitlin. "Felicity! We need to talk!" Berry says glaring at Felicity. Felicity walks over to Berry who was standing by the computer desk. "What Berry?" Felicity asks annoyed. "How do you have super powers and how long have you had them?" Berry. "How about I show you what happened?" Felicity asks walking out the door.

"Wait! You have super powers!" Cisco asks following Felicity out. "Yes!" Felicity says walking towards where she left Boomerang. "What can you do?! This is so cool!" Cisco says with excitement in his tone. "Are you ok Felicity?" Caitlin asks concerned. "Fine, it looks like I can heal faster and I can go invisible." Felicity says walking into the passage where she left Boomerang. "What the? Where did Boomerang go?" Felicity asks looking around. "No idea. Our systems just shut themselves down when you guys were fighting. When it can back on we scanned the whole facility but there was no one in here excepted us." Cisco says looking at Felicity.

"Damn it anyways, I followed him into that room. Threw a flash bang to disorientate me then he closed the door. Suddenly lights flashed and I felt pain. When the pain stopped and I opened my eyes I ran after Boomerang again. That is when I saw I could turn invisible and could heal faster." Felicity says pointing to the room. "Wow that room should not even exist." Caitlin says walking closer to it. "We should check you out, make sure you are ok." Berry says taking Felicity's arm and pulling her to the medical room.

* * *

><p>"I will take a blood sample." Caitlin says walking into the med bay. "I hate needles." Felicity says rolling her eyes. "All pointy things actually." Oliver says smiling at Felicity. "Hey, you are awake." Felicity says walking over to Oliver's bed and sits on the edge. "Well it appears that way." Oliver says smiling. "We will give you a minute." Caitlin says pulling Berry and Cisco out of the room.<p>

"How do you feel?" Felicity asks worried. "Fine, now that my beautiful, amazing, remarkable Mrs. Queen is here with me." Oliver says cupping Felicity's face with his hand. "We are not married yet Mr. Queen." Felicity says smiling at Oliver. "Who says I did not get you drunk and marry you without you remembering." Oliver says with a naughty smile. "We eloping sounds fun but your sister would kill us if we did that, plus you…" Oliver cuts Felicity of by pulling her down and kissing her. The kiss deepens and Felicity pushes Oliver down on the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Berry look she will be fine." Caitlin says putting her hand on his arm. Berry looks up at the bed were Oliver is lying. "Where did Oliver and Felicity disappear to?" Berry asks walking to the med bay. Berry sees the pillow rise then fall. "Guys! Gross, stop please!" Berry shouts and looks away. Suddenly Felicity and Oliver appear again. Felicity jumps off the bed. "Sorry." Felicity says going red in the face then she disappears again. "Felicity?" Oliver asks not seeing her anymore. "Yes Oliver?" Oliver hears Felicity say it but does not see her. "How can I not see you?" Oliver asks confused.

"I kind of have super powers now. I can heal fast and I can turn invisible." Felicity says appearing next to him. Oliver turns and faces her. "What?" Oliver asks shocked. "It was so cool! When you guys were making out you both turned invisible!" Cisco says with excitement. "How?" Oliver asks confused. Felicity tells him what happened when Boomerang locked her in the room. "Are you ok?" Oliver asks worried. "I am fine, Caitlin is going to run some tests now. Caitlin I think it activates when I feel specific emotions like happiness and anger. It could also be activated by thought." Felicity says looking at Caitlin.

"Ok I just need to take a blood sample." Caitlin says then indicates to the chair for Felicity to sit. "Hey, look at me." Felicity turns her head and looks at Oliver. "I love you." Oliver says leaning in and kissing Felicity. Oliver pulls away after a few moments. "See all done, not so bad right." Oliver says smirking. Felicity turns and sees Caitlin pull the needle out then leaving the room. "Oh you're good Mr. Queen." Felicity says running her hand through his hair.

"How do you know that you heal fast?" Oliver asks puzzled. "Well first Boomerang threw a boomerang into my arm and then while you were knocked out Slade cut my leg and there is basically not even a scar left." Felicity says looking at Oliver. "What! I am going to kill him!" Oliver says with anger in his tone. "Hey take it easy. We will deal with him later. How do you feel about this, me having powers I mean?" Felicity asks worried.

"On one hand I am worried about it on the other I think it is really cool and that I would not worry about you as much in the field anymore." Oliver says smiling at Felicity. "Well I will not be going into the field until we know more about this." Felicity says sad. "You go out into the field when you are ready. So could you do me a small favor?" Oliver asks with sad puppy face. "Anything." Felicity says smiling at Oliver. "Could you turn me invisible again? I kind of want to see it!" Oliver says nervously. "You do know I don't know how to activate and deactivate it right?" Felicity says raising her brow. "Practice on me." Oliver says smiling at Felicity. "Ok I will try." Felicity said taking hold of Oliver's hand.

A few seconds later Oliver noticed He and Felicity were invisible. "Awesome!" Oliver says looking in Felicity's direction. Felicity and Oliver appear again. "Well we don't have to worry about the other fining us less clothed in the foundry." Felicity says smirking. "Oliver, Felicity! You should see this!" Caitlin shouted from the other room. Oliver and Felicity walk into the room. "What is wrong? Is it Felicity's blood work?" Oliver asks looking at Oliver.

"No, she is very healthy and I do not see any damage from the accelerator but they came here for a reason, to take Dr. Wells and I looked at the aircraft they were using on the side of it, it had the words H.I.V.E. You know it?" Catlin asks looking up at Oliver. "Felicity! Find out where it is going!" Oliver says walking to the computer. "Ok." Felicity starts typing on the computer. "Tracking it now." Felicity says typing on the computer. "Got it! It is going to Starling City! We need to get back home now!" Felicity says worried. "I first have to call Batman. We need some back up!" Oliver says pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I am really busy at work so I will try and post at least once a week. Please review and send me your suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favrioted this FF. You are all amazing! Thank you highlander348 for your awesome ideas for this chapter!**

**A lot of you asked how fast can Felicity heal, pretty fast it starts healing a few seconds after she gets injured and after about a minute or two it is completely healed.**

**Please review and send me your suggestions! Sorry for any errors there may be.**

**Chapter 13: Batman. vs. The Encrypter**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"He is not answering." Oliver says turning to face Felicity. "Felicity get everything you need, Berry I need you to take me to Gotham, to this place then pick Felicity up and drop her off there." Oliver says showing Berry a picture of the Wayne mansion. "Ok, no problem." Berry says then walks over to Caitlin and Oliver walks over to Felicity. "I will see you soon." Oliver says then kisses Felicity. "See you soon." Felicity says kissing him again. "I will be back in a flash." Berry says smiling at Caitlin. "Be careful." Caitlin says then gives him a small kiss. Berry picks up Oliver and runs out. "I need a girlfriend." Cisco says with a sad expression on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

Berry stops in front of the mansion. "We here." Berry says looking at Oliver. "Thanks. Get Felicity, we need to get back to Starling City as soon as possible." Oliver says looking at Berry. "Be right back." Berry says then runs off. A few minutes later Berry arrives with Felicity. "Thanks Berry, by the way what took you so long?" "Sorry I needed to eat, there is an emergency in Central City, see you guys soon." Berry says then runs off. "Good news, kind of, H.I.V.E turned and is now traveling to Russia and I am keeping an eye on them." Felicity says smiling at Oliver.

"Well, I guess I can show you where I was for a year." Oliver says taking her hand in his. "Sounds fun." Felicity says walking closer to Oliver and leans her head on his arm. Oliver rings the doorbell. Alfred opens the door. "Hello, Sir Oliver, please come in." Alfred says inviting them in. "This must be the remarkable Miss Felicity Smoak." Alfred says closing the door. "Yes, this is Felicity. Felicity this is Alfred." Oliver says introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Alfred." Felicity says extending her hand. "Very nice to meet you as well." Alfred says shacking her hand. "Bruce is out, but how about some hot chocolate and a nice snack while we wait?" Alfred asks. "Sure." Oliver says putting his arm around Felicity's shoulders and Felicity puts her arm around his waist. They follow Alfred to the kitchen and tack a seat by the kitchen table. Alfred puts down three mugs hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits.

"Thank you Alfred." Oliver says taking a biscuits. "So Miss Smoak, I hear you are a very talented young women, Oliver always went on about how talented you are with computers and how you could make him smile when no one else could. I can assure you he really loves you and hate not being with you." Alfred says smiling. "He did?" Felicity asks turning her head and smiles at Oliver.

"Yes, I would know! if he was not calling your name in his sleep then he would ether be mopping around or talking about you." Alfred says smiling. "Alfred!" Oliver says rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, it will only make her fall more in love with you." Alfred says then laughs. "He is right Oliver that is very sweet." Felicity says then leans in and kisses him. "Get a room! Upstairs 3rd door to your right, if you do not remember where your old room is Oliver." Alfred says teasing Oliver. "Whatever." Oliver says then kisses her once more.

"I could use the bathroom." Felicity says standing up. "Down the hall to your Left." Alfred says pointing in the direction. "Thank you Alfred." Felicity says walking in the direction Alfred pointed. "Time to find me a Bat cave!" Felicity says walking down the hall. Felicity eventually finds the study. "Perfect place for a secret entrance." Felicity says walking closer to the book case. Felicity takes off her jacket reveling her Encrypter suit under it. Felicity puts her jacket and bag under the desk that is in front of the bookcase.

Felicity looks at the books and the order they are placed in. she sees that one of the books are out of order and pulls it back, it then slides the bookcase out of the way reviling a keypad and door. Felicity scans the keypad with her built in computer on her left arm then taps on her screen a few times. "Got you." Felicity says then types the password in. The door opens and she walks into an elevator. She puts on her mask as the elevator goes down several floors till it reaches the ground. The Encrypter walks deeper into the cave admiring its design. She sees Batman's computer and runs to it.

"Wow!" She screams looking at it closely. Felicity sits down and in no time is threw his firewalls and starts downloading everything on the computer. Just as it finishes The Encrypter hears the Bat Wing approaching. She quickly grabs her stuff then turns invisible. Batman climbs out of his Bat Wing and sees the computer flashing. "What the?" Batman says walking closer to the computer. He sees all his files have been downloaded.

Batman suddenly hears a giggle not too far ahead of him. He looks up but sees nothing. "Who is there?" Batman says looking around the room. "Wouldn't you like to know Bats?" The Encrypter says with her voice modifier on. "Show yourself now!" Batman shouts with anger in his tone. "I don't think so Bats." The Encrypter says closer this time. The Encrypter sneaks up closer to him and unbuckles his utility belt and pulls it off. "What the." Batman says shocked seeing his belt dangling in the air then disappears. "This looks way better on me than it does on you Bats!" The Encrypter says then laughs, walking away.

Batman turns to his computer and activates the defenses. "Really Bats?" The Encrypter turns and looks at Batman. "It can't see me!" The Encrypter says then giggles. "The defenses have thermal vision." Batman says smirking. The next thing a bullet hits Felicity in the shoulder. "Ahh!" The Encrypter shouts then starts running for the computer. Suddenly a laser cuts in front of her. Felicity looks around seeing multiple lasers coming at her. Felicity sees a clearer path to a pillar and makes a run for it. Felicity runs up the side of the pillar avoiding two lasers but a 3rd cut her right shoulder. Felicity takes cover behind the pillar.

* * *

><p>Alfred's phones starts beeping. "Defense systems have been activated in the Batcave, seems you were right, your Felicity did go exploring the mansion." Alfred says standing up from the table and walks to the study. "It is Felicity, she wants to see the computer." Oliver says following close behind. "It is in lock down it will take a few seconds." Alfred says typing in the code.<p>

* * *

><p>"That all you got Bats!" The Encrypter shouts then looks down at her wounds seeing it is almost completely healed. The Encrypter runs towards Batman jumping and dodging bullets and lasers. The Encrypter gets closer to Batman, jumps up and punches him in the face, stunning him for a few seconds. The Encrypter then quickly does a leg sweep knocking Batman off his feet and sends him falling to the ground. The Encrypter runs to the computer and deactivates the defenses. The Encrypter walks over to Batman who is staring to get up. She pulls off his mask and laughs. "Felicity!" Oliver shouts running into the room with Alfred. "Bruce!" Alfred shouts running to Bruce.<p>

Felicity appears again wearing Batman's utility belt. Bruce takes a step back in shock. Oliver runs over to Felicity and cups her face with his hands. "You ok?" Oliver asks worried. "Fine, Bruce not so much." Felicity says pointing to Bruce. "Dude! Your girlfriend just turned invisible!" Bruce says shocked. "I know." Oliver says smiling. "Short story, accident at Star Labs, I can now heal fast and turn invisible." Felicity says smiling. "Oh, ok. I assume you are not giving my belt back?" Bruce asks pointing at the belt. "Nope, not going to happen Bats." Felicity says smirking.

"So, you called me and now you are here. What is so important and how can I help?" Bruce asks sitting down on the chair by the computer. "You remember H.I.V.E?" Oliver asks crossing his arms. "Yes, Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination. One of the reasons Talia and I wanted to run, she was forced to join it by her father, she wanted out. It was later disband." Bruce says confused. "Well they are back! Slade, Boomerang, Captain Cold and Reverse Flash are members. Not sure who else. They rescued Reverse Flash. They are on their way to Russia." Oliver says looking at Bruce.

"That could be a huge problem. You know what, stay the night. It is late, it will give me some time to see if I can find more information." Bruce says turning his chair to face the computer. "Thanks Bruce, see you in the morning." Oliver says turning to leave. "Felicity, the mask." Bruce says extending his hand. "Right sorry." Felicity says handing him his mask.

Oliver leads Felicity to the elevator. "What did you do?" Oliver asks getting into the elevator. "I download everything off of his computer, like gadget blueprints and so on." Felicity says smirking. "Felicity." Oliver says rolling his eyes. "What? Did you not see his amazing tech?!" Felicity says with excitement. "I did stay here for about a year you know." Oliver says walking towards his old room. "Sounds like you had fun." Felicity says putting her arm around his waist and he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Not really, all I wanted to do was go home at the time." Oliver says looking at the ground. "Well at least you dreamed about home, so you were home at least for a little bit every day." Felicity says smiling at him. "I was with you every day." Oliver says smiling back at her. "Well, my old room is over here." Oliver says pointing at the door. "Good because I am really want to cuddle up to my fiancé and get some sleep." Felicity says smiling at Oliver. "That is good to hear. I wanted to do the same thing. Just less sleeping and more making out." Oliver says smirking.

"Really Oliver?" Felicity says rolling her eyes. "What we will be making out then all of a sudden we invisible." Oliver says smirking. "Oh, I was leaving that for the honeymoon." Felicity says letting go of Oliver then opens the door and walks into the room. "Oh, thinking about that already? I can give you a preview if you want." Oliver says closing the door and coming up behind Felicity. He puts his arms around her waist and then kisses her neck. "No thanks, I rather just sleep tonight." Felicity says walking away from Oliver. Oliver's mouth falls open.

"What? Oliver Queen charm not working on Mrs. Felicity Queen?" Oliver says walking closer to her. "I am still Smoak." Felicity turns to look at Oliver. "Not for long." Oliver says smirking. "So even after finding out I spent a year dreaming about you, talking about you and being all sad because I am not with you this what I get." Oliver says crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to see how badly you wanted me or if you just want to go invisible again." Felicity says smirking walking closer to Oliver. "Let me show you then." Oliver says picking Felicity up bridal style and caring her to the bed. "I thought you do this on your wedding night?" Felicity teases as Oliver carries her. "I said I was giving you a preview Miss Smoak/ soon to be Mrs. Queen." Oliver says smirking then throws her onto the bed. "By all means Mr. Queen show me." Felicity says smiling.

* * *

><p>"Find anything Sir?" Alfred asks putting a mug of coffee on the table. "I think so." Bruce says typing on the computer. Bruce pulls up camera footage from the airport. "Got them! Now we can see who all is involved." Bruce says playing it. They watch as Slade gets out then Boomerang then Bruce freezes when he sees the next person. "That can't be!" Bruce says shocked. "What is Sir?" Alfred asks concerned. "Talia, she is alive and working for H.I.V.E!" Bruce says shocked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me, give me your suggestion!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story! You are all amazing! To remind all of you, chapter 2 of this story, called "history", it explains who Talia is, short version her and Bruce were lovers.**

**Please review and send me your suggestions. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask. Sorry for any errors.**

**Sorry for removing the update then uploading it again, just wanted to fix the mistake. **

**Chapter 14: Big Leagues Baby!**

**This does not belong to me it belongs to it respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"I know Dig, listen Felicity and I are going to stay here a few days to ensure Bruce does not do anything stupid… keep them safe Dig, I call you tomorrow with more details… whatever bye." Oliver says over the phone turning to look at Felicity who was starting to wake up. "Hey, look who is up!" Oliver says walking over to the bed and sits down. "This better not be part of your preview, you not allowed out of bed so early." Felicity says smirking.<p>

"If you say so soon to be Mrs. Felicity Queen." Oliver says then leans down and kisses her passionately. "Why are we staying longer, should we not get home to the others?" Felicity asks confused. "It is better if we stay a bit longer, Alfred told me this morning that Bruce found out Talia is alive and working for H.I.V.E. Bruce has not left his room and lets no one in. I will try later to get him to train with me." Oliver says putting his hand on her waist. "Ok, I will see what information I can find, what time is it by the way." Felicity ask running her hand through her hair. "6:20" Oliver says looking at his watch. "Really! What time did you get up?" Felicity says shaking her head.

"What, while I was staying here and there was no night activities to do, I would woke up at 3:30 so I could be ready to go run with Bruce at 4:00 for an hour then train in the Batcave till 10:00. After that Bruce went to work or do whatever it is he does. I would eat and relax till the evening then train again. When there were night activities, we normally got back here at 5:00 then sleep. Wake up, eat, train." Oliver says laying back down on the bed, facing Felicity. "How fun. Does that mean we have to get up now?!" Felicity says with a sad face. "No, we can stay in bed a bit longer." Oliver says pulling Felicity closer.

Oliver kisses her on the lips then down her neck. "Even better than in my fantasies." Felicity says closing her eyes. Oliver pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Fantasies?" Oliver ask smiling at her. "I said that out load, didn't I?" Felicity asks going red in the face, Oliver nods. "Well, while you were gone I allowed myself to fantasies, to dream that Malcolm was wrong and that you were alive and that you would come back and that when you did you would be different, and that we would be together." Felicity says smiling at Oliver slightly embarrassed.

"It only gets better. Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?" Oliver said resting his head on his hand and his arm on the bed. "No, you don't need to. You walked into my office remember." Felicity said confused. "No, that is when we first met. In the 3rd year that I was gone, I was in Starling City. You were wearing a black skirt with a white top with black poker dots and black heels. You put a folder on the desk in my dad's old office and looked at an old picture of me." Oliver says smiling remembering the day. "Oh my word!" Felicity says shocked.

"Then you said and I quote "you're cute. It's too bad, you know you're dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me." Then you went on about talking to yourself." Oliver says then laughs. "What you heard that and remembered that!" Felicity says shocked. "Yes, I did and it was also the first time you made me smile. By the way, I thought I was hot, it is sad to hear I am only cute." Oliver says then get up off the bed. "Wait!" Felicity says then grabs the back of his pants and pulls him back down onto the bed.

"You said we could stay in bed for a few more minutes. So we have for you to try and change my mind about you being cute." Felicity says giving him a naughty smile. "Ok, I could try." Oliver turns and starts tickling Felicity. "Oliver… no fair… ok… ok… your hot." Felicity says laughing. "Not so hard. I love you now get up so we can find out more on H.I.V.E." Oliver says standing up. "Fine!" Felicity says getting out of bed. Oliver and Felicity are down in the in The Batcave.

* * *

><p>Felicity is working on the computer and Oliver is hitting a practice dummy when Bruce walks in. "What do you think you are doing?" Bruce says rushing over to his computers. "Finding more information on H.I.V.E and the members we know about." Felicity says typing on the computer. "I don't like people using my computer. But since you will just continue to do it, go ahead and have fun. I will train with Oliver." Bruce says walking over to the training mats.<p>

"Let's see what you got Queen." Bruce says turning to face Oliver. "How is Talia alive?" Oliver asks walking closer. "No idea." Bruce says then throws a punch at Oliver who ducks out of the way. "Want to talk about it?" Oliver asks then throws a punch at Bruce. "No, I want to hit something." Bruce says then spins and tries to kick Oliver to the side of his head but Oliver moves out of the way. "Good luck with that!" Oliver says smirking.

Felicity seeing the boys training opens a file containing details about the Batwing. As she is looking through it learning how to fly it she hears Oliver scream of pain and looks up at Oliver holding the wound that Caitlin helped patch up. Felicity runs over to Oliver. "Oliver are you ok?" Felicity asks kneeling next to him. "Bruce if you made his injury worse you can kiss you inheritance goodbye!" Felicity says glaring at Bruce. "He will be fine!" Bruce says then walks away. "Oliver let's get you to bed." Felicity says then helps him up and helps him to the room.

* * *

><p>"Let me take a look." Felicity says helping him sit on the bed and helping him take his shirt off. Felicity knees down in front of him. "It is fine, just bleeding a little." Felicity says looking at the wound. "Now rest." Felicity says standing up. "I am…" "Oliver shut up and rest. I love you, I will check on you later." Felicity says then gives him a quick kiss and walks to the door. "Fine but you better stay longer when you come visit me." Oliver says watching her leave. "I promise." Felicity says then closes the door and walks toward the Batcave.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?!" Felicity at Bruce walking into the Batcave. "I am testing out my new upgrade to my thermal contact lenses." Bruce says looking at Felicity walking towards him. "What don't you like the fact that I can see you but you can't see me? I was talking about being so rough on Oliver. Just because you upset about Talia does not mean you can take it out on him." Felicity says glaring at him. "You know nothing about her or our relationship!" Bruce yells glaring at Felicity. "I know how it feels to think the person that you love is dead. You know what I am sick of you! I challenge you!" Felicity says glaring at Bruce.<p>

"Ha if you think I am going to take it easy on you then you are wrong. You are no were near my level!" Bruce says walking to the training mats. "Master Bruce do take it easy on young Miss Felicity." Alfred says walking closer to watch the fight. Bruce smirks and looks at Felicity. "Alfred you do not want to watch this." Felicity says walking closer to Bruce.

Felicity turns herself invisible and throws a punch at Bruce. Bruce catches her arm and holds it also turning invisible. "I can see heat Miss Smoak." Bruce says smirking. Alfred runs to the computer and turns on the camera with thermal imaging to watch the fight. "Good for you!" Felicity says then pulls her arm away from Bruce. Bruce throws a punch at Felicity she moves back and misses it. Bruce starts throwing more and more punches each being blocked by Felicity.

Bruce jumps back and looks at Felicity shocked. "How did you get so good so fast?" Bruce asks shocked. "This morning I found your training videos and I studied them. Then when you came I went out of the videos. Started looking at how to fly the Batwing, it is actually very easy." Felicity says appearing again smirking. "Well then I guesses I should up my game." Bruce says then runs at her. Felicity turns invisible again and stand waiting for him. He jumps and tries to punch her but she ducks and moves away. As Bruce lands on the ground and turns to face Felicity she kicks him to the side of the head. Bruce falls to the ground and holds his head.

"Bruce you are not fighting right you just lashing out! I know it is hard but don't think about Talia. Focus on your opponent, don't let your anger influence you're fighting. Bruce you are better than this!" Felicity says appearing again. "Now get your head in the game! I will see what my searches have found." Felicity says walking over to the computers. Alfred quickly put the recording on a USB drive before Felicity get to the computer and he puts it in his pocket.

"I will go check on Sir Oliver." Alfred says leaving the Batcave. Alfred arrives in the study and grabs the tablet off the table and walks to Oliver's room. He knocks on the door. "Felicity you don't need to… Alfred, sorry I thought it was Felicity. What can I do for you?" Oliver says opening the door with only his boxers on. "Ha put on some pants sir. I have something I want to show you. May I come in?" Alfred asks smiling at Oliver. "Sorry, come on in." Oliver says then picks up his pants and puts it on.

"I just recorded this. Felicity and Bruce fought each other and I recorded it." Alfred says then hands Oliver the tablet and the USB drive. Oliver puts the USB into the tablet and presses play and watches the recording. "Thanks for showing me this Alfred, I have to go kick someone's ass now. Excuse me." Oliver says handing Alfred the tablet and storms out of the room. "Oliver don't. Felicity needed to do that. So Bruce could start thinking straight." Alfred says walking next to Oliver. "Fine, I will not do anything. It is anyways time for us to go on patrol." Oliver says opening the door to the Batcave.

Oliver walks over to Felicity at the computer. "Find anything?" Oliver asks putting his hand on her shoulder. "Not yet. What the hell are you doing out of bed?! And where is your shirt?!" Felicity says standing up. "I got lonely. It is anyways time for a patrol. Bruce you going to take the Batwing or Batmobile?" Oliver asks looking up at Bruce. "Oh NO! You are not going on patrol! You are injured! You can sit here and watch but you are not going out end of discussion." Felicity says in her loud voice. Oliver was about to object but Felicity crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Ok. I will stay." Oliver says nervously. "Good, I will gear up. Oh and I am flying the Batwing." Felicity says then walks away. "Ok, since you think you can fly it." Bruce says then looks at Oliver. "Alfred will tell me if you try to train or worse go out into the field! If that happens I will tie our bed and in a very platonic way." Oliver feels nervous and turned on at the same time as he watches her leave. Bruce starts laughing. "Shut up Bruce and gear up." Oliver says then sits down on the chair.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Felicity walks in wearing her Encrypter suit. "So you spay painted my utility belt blue? No wonder it took you so long to get ready." Bruce says then puts on his mask. "My belt you mean." Felicity says then walks over to Oliver and gives him a passionate kiss. "You coming or not?" Bruce says annoyed. Felicity rolls her eyes, puts on her mask and walks over to the Batwing and climbs in and Bruce Follows.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Do you like? Send me your suggestions if you have any! have an awesome week!**


End file.
